A part of you belongs to me
by kslchen
Summary: Ein einziger Fehler – ein Fehler, der zu dem Fundament werden soll, auf dem man sein Leben aufbauen muss. Aber was macht das schon, wenn ohnehin die Welt untergeht. Richtig?
1. Story I told you I have foreseen

**A part of you belongs to me**

_Ein paar Worte vorneweg: Diese FF verfolgt einen ganz neuen Gedanken. Sie geht nicht konform mit der ‚Tages-Tetralogie' oder ‚Blaue Rosen' – und was viel wichtiger ist, sie ignoriert große Teile von ‚Rilla of Ingleside'. Mir ist bewusst, dass die Idee, auf der die Geschichte basiert, kontrovers ist. Sie ist wohl auch nicht besonders Anne-ig (vielleicht aber nicht ganz so sehr im Widerspruch mit anderen Werken von LMM). Trotzdem ist es etwas, was ich gerne ausprobieren würde. Wer glaubt, damit Probleme zu haben, der darf sich hiermit gewarnt fühlen – und, wenn er möchte, gerne auf eigene Gefahr weiterlesen._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Ein einziger Fehler – ein Fehler, der zu dem Fundament werden soll, auf dem man dein Leben aufbauen muss. Aber was macht das schon, wenn ohnehin die Welt untergeht. Richtig?_

* * *

**Story I told you I have foreseen**

„Rachel, Mary! Seid ihr fertig? Ich möchte gehen."

Rilla Blythe seufzte. Es war schon Nachmittag und sie schon seit vor sechs Uhr auf den Beinen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Geduld, jetzt auf die beiden Mädchen zu warten.

Sie hockte sich hin, um dem kleinen Edgar – oder Eddie, wie ihn alle außer seiner Mutter nannten – die Schuhe zu binden und warf dann noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Kinderwagen, in dem Annie dankenswerterweise gerade eingeschlummert war.

„Mary! Rachel!", rief sie dann erneut, mit ihrer Geduld endgültig am Ende.

„Jaja, wir kommen ja schon", kam es aus dem oberen Stockwerk zurück und keine drei Sekunden später hörte Rilla tatsächlich Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe.

Sie hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor gehabt, die beiden mit zum Markt zu nehmen – mit Eddie und Annie hatte sie die Hände wahrlich voll genug – aber beim Frühstück hatten beide so sehr gebettelt, dass sie nachgegeben hatte, einfach nur, um ihre Ruhe zu haben und die Kinder alle rechtzeitig in die Schule zu kriegen.

Das rächte sich jetzt.

„Was habt ihr mir versprochen, wenn ich euch mitnehme?", fragte sie jetzt die zwei Mädchen, die ein wenig atemlos und mit roten Wangen, aber immerhin für das kalte Novemberwetter anständig angezogen, vor ihr standen.

„Dass wir uns benehmen", antworte Mary, die ältere der zwei, zwar brav, ihrem genervten Tonfall war aber deutlich zu entnehmen, wie wenig ernst sie das nahm.

Rilla überging den Ton jedoch geflissentlich. Eigentlich waren Mary und Rachel nette kleine Mädchen, nur befand Mary sich mit elf gerade in dem Alter, in dem sie sich darin gefiel, die Autorität ihrer sechzehnjährigen Cousine auszutesten. Rachel, fast neun, machte natürlich alles nach, was ihre große Schwester tat.

Am besten aber war es, das hatte Rilla in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt, sich mit den beiden auf gar keine Machtkämpfe einzulassen. Also nickte sie nur und wandte sich mit einem „dann tut es auch!" wieder Eddie zu, der geduldig neben der Türe darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie ihm den Mantel anzog.

Tatsächlich benahmen sich die Mädchen auf dem Markt ganz tadellos und beschäftigten sich sogar mit Annie, als diese aufwachte und zu quengeln begann, so dass Rilla die Einkäufe relativ ungestört erledigen konnte.

Wirklich, dachte sie bei sich, als ihr Onkel Davy vor drei Monaten in Ingleside angerufen hatte, um sie zu bitten, für einige Zeit nach Quebec zu kommen und sich um die Kinder und den Haushalt zu kümmern, da seine Frau Millie erkrankt war, hatte sie sich das nicht mal annähernd so anstrengend vorgestellt.

Ja, sicherlich, ihre Erfahrung mit Kindern war eingeschränkt gewesen und sie war auch nicht das perfekte kleine Hausfrauchen, aber Susan wäre nicht Susan gewesen, wenn sie sie hätte sechzehn werden lassen ohne ihr die rudimentärsten Haushaltsregeln beinzubringen und, ehrlich, wie schwer konnten so ein paar Kinder zu hüten sein?

Ziemlich schwer, wie sich herausstellte.

Von Louis, dem ältesten und nur zwei Jahre jünger als Rilla selbst, sah sie verhältnismäßig wenig. Er war schmerzhaft schüchtern und brachte in ihrer Gegenwart praktisch kein Wort heraus, so dass er es meistens vorzog, sich in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen und zu lesen. Darin war er, wie Davy ihr anvertraut hatte, dem Großvater, nach dem er benannt worden war, sehr ähnlich.

Eigentlich hatte Rilla auch erwartet, von Mary und Rachel ähnlich wenig zu sehen. Immerhin sollten Kinder mit elf und neun doch in der Lage sein, sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen, oder? Weit gefehlt. Denn egal, was Rilla für den Tag geplant hatte, meistens bettelten die zwei schon morgens los, dass sie mitkommen wollten und meistens gab Rilla irgendwann nach. Lediglich wenn Putztag war, konnten sie sich plötzlich außergewöhnlich gut alleine beschäftigen.

Eddie war dagegen so ziemlich der liebste, pflegeleichteste Fünfjährige, den Rilla sich vorstellen konnte. Er meckerte nie, stellte keine Ansprüche, sondern war völlig zufrieden damit, immer genau das zu tun, was Rilla von ihm wollte. Er war, reflektierte Rilla häufig, wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, weshalb sie nicht schon längst den Verstand verloren hatte. Es war ihr regelmäßig einen Dank an Gott wert, dass Eddie, anders als sein großer Bruder, dem eigenen namensgebenden Großvater scheinbar so gar nicht glich. Sie hätte es sonst wohl nicht ausgehalten.

Das jüngste Kind, die knapp einjährige Annie, war wie so viele Babys auf dieser Welt – sie wollte gefüttert und gewickelt werden, wollte regelmäßig schlafen und gelegentlich kuscheln und wenn man ihre Bedürfnisse zuverlässig befriedigte, war sie meistens lieb. Sie konnte krabbeln, aber noch nicht laufen und, was viel wichtiger war, war nicht in der Lage, sich aus ihrer Krippe oder ihrem Kinderwagen zu befreien. Das hatte für Rilla den entscheidenden Vorteil, dass sie bei Annie zumindest immer sicher sein konnte, wo sie war.

Gerade im Moment hatten ihre älteren Schwestern sie samt Kinderwagen zu einem kleinen Brunnen mitgenommen, der einige Meter entfernt zwischen den Marktständen stand.

„Bleibt bitte hier, wo ich euch sehen kann", rief Rilla den beiden hinterher, „und passt auf, dass Annie nicht ins Wasser fällt."

„Jaja", gab Mary ziemlich maulig zurück, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

Aber es war wichtig, also konnte Rilla den Tonfall dieses Mal nicht einfach so übergehen.

„Ich meine es ernst, Marilla!", wies sie das Mädchen als scharf zurecht. Was unfreiwillig komisch war, immerhin teilten Mary und Rilla den Vornamen Marilla, auch wenn normalerweise keine von beiden so genannt wurde. Aber es tat seine Wirkung.

Zwar nickte Mary nur, immer noch etwas rebellisch, aber Rachel, deren Kopf Rillas Meinung nach ohnehin fester auf ihren schmalen Schultern saß, hatte den Ernst der Situation gut erkannt. „Wir passen auf", versprach sie und griff gleichzeitig beschwichtigend nach der Hand ihrer Schwester.

Für Rilla war das Bestätigung genug und so wollte sie sich, Eddie immer noch an der Hand, gerade dem nächsten Stand zuwenden, um etwas Rindfleisch fürs Abendessen zu kaufen, als eine Stimme sie erstarren ließ.

Eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

„Hallo Rilla."

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Und schlug dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter.

Sie wusste, wer gesprochen hatte – oh, _wie_ sie es wusste – hätte sie diesen dunklen, samtigen Ton nicht überall, jederzeit erkannt? Aber es kam unvorbereitet – was _tat_ er hier? – und sie spürte, wie der Schock seiner plötzlichen Anwesenheit zusammen mit – nun ja, seiner bloßen _Anwesenheit_ ihr Innerstes in pures Chaos stürzte.

Sich an wohl gelernte Höflichkeitsregeln klammernd, brachte sie die Nerven auf, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ken! Hallo! Was für eine Überraschung!"

Selbst für ihre eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme etwas atemlos, aber es war immerhin besser, als ihr sprachlos anzustarren, wie sie es als Kind getan hatte und es war besser, als mehrere Minuten lang dummes Zeug zu reden, wie es ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor fast drei Jahren passiert war.

Seine Augen funkelten sie unter der Uniformmütze amüsiert, aber freundlich an. Wenn er sie auslachte, war er immerhin höflich genug, es innerlich zu tun.

Hinter ihm standen vier weitere junge Männer, ebenfalls alle in die Uniform der kanadischen Armee gekleidet und beobachteten sie interessiert. Rilla lächelte ihnen zaghaft zu und erntete dafür einen Chor Begrüßungen.

„Jungs, das ist Rilla Blythe. Unsere Familien sind befreundet", stellte Ken sie seinen Begleitern vor und gab Rilla damit einen Moment Zeit, ihre flatternden Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Rilla, darf ich dir Clarence, Thomas, Patrick und Ernest vorstellen?", fuhr er an sie gewandt fort und deutete bei jedem Namen auf einen der Männer, damit Rilla sie zuordnen konnte. Sie hörte ihm allerdings gar nicht genug zu, um sich die Namen selbst auch nur länger als zehn Sekunden merken zu können, geschweige denn ihre Zugehörigkeit.

Stattdessen betrachtete sie Ken verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie war dreizehn gewesen, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und er gerade achtzehn. Sicherlich, wahrscheinlich war ihre Veränderung seitdem deutlich augenscheinlicher, aber auch er war in den letzten drei Jahren erwachsener geworden. Die Uniform tat ihr übriges.

Kenneth Ford war immer schon gutaussehend gewesen – Rilla hatte eine dunkle Erinnerung daran, fünf Jahre alt gewesen und ihn für den bestaussehendsten Jungen der Welt gehalten zu haben – mit der unbekümmerten Art derjenigen, die das genau wissen. Nahm man den _magna cum laude_-Abschluss, den die Osgoode Hall Law School ihm erst vor ein paar Monaten verliehen hatte, hinzu und berücksichtigte zudem den noch neueren Titel des Leutnants, den er von der kanadischen Armee bekommen hatte, und es war vielleicht verständlich, dass Rilla ein schnelles Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte und inständig hoffte, sich bloß nicht lächerlich zu machen.

„Wir waren im Trainingslager in Valcartier, etwas nördlich von hier", erklärte Ken jetzt gerade und Rilla zwang sich, ihm zuzuhören, „morgen werden wir nach Europa verschifft und da dachte man wohl, man kann uns noch einen Tag Freiheit lassen, bevor sie uns in den Krieg schicken. Deswegen sind wir hier."

„Und ihr konntet in ganz Quebec City keinen spannenderen Ort finden als den Wochenmarkt?", bemerkte Rilla etwas skeptisch.

Im nächsten Augenblick biss sie sich auf die Zunge. In ihrer Hast, keine unangenehmen Pausen entstehen zu lassen, hatte sie einfach das erste gesagt, was ihr eingefallen war, ohne ihre Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen. Und jetzt das! Wie vorlaut sie sich anhören musste!

Aber Kens Begleiter – Rilla stellte fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich keinen einzigen Namen gemerkt hatte – lachten bloß und auch von Ken selbst erntete sie einen amüsierten Blick.

„Scheinbar nicht", räumte er gut gelaunt ein, „kennst du denn einen spannenderen Ort?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Rilla, wie zwei der Männer sich breit angrinsten, und fragte sich kurz, was sie verpasst hatte, aber es schien ihr eine völlig unschuldige Frage, deswegen antwortete sie schulterzuckend: „Nein, leider nicht. Die Marktbesuche gehören im Moment zum spannendsten, was mein Tagesablauf zu bieten hat."

Sie lächelte entschuldigend und als Ken ihr Lächeln erwiderte, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz wieder einen Satz machte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ist ziemlich weit weg von der Insel für ein Mädchen wie dich", erkundigte er sich dann.

„Meine Tante Millie ist krank. Ich helfe mit den Kindern und dem Haushalt, bis es ihr wieder besser geht", gab Rilla bereitwillig Auskunft, froh darüber, auf sicherem Terrain zu sein.

„Und deswegen die Marktbesuche", nickte Ken. Er sah so aus, als wolle er noch mehr sagen, aber da schaltete sich einer seiner Begleiter ein.

„Vielleicht könnten wir etwas Abwechslung in deinen Tagesablauf bringen", schlug er an Rilla gewandt vor und lächelte sie einladend an.

Der Mann neben ihm nickte nachdrücklich. „Ja. Wir können dir bestimmt ein paar spannende Orte zeigen", fügte er hinzu.

Ken fuhr herum. „Patrick! Thomas!", wies er die beiden stirnrunzelnd zurecht, bevor Rilla auch nur die Chance zu einer Erwiderung bekam. Sie war allerdings auch viel zu verwirrt, um viel hätte sagen zu können.

„Ach komm", beschwichtigte der erste Mann – Patrick? Thomas? –, „wir wollen doch nichts Böses. Etwa Essen, ein Drink, so schlimm kann das doch nicht sein."

„Und dann geht sie zurück zu Onkel und Tante. Alles halb so wild", schaltete sich einer der beiden Männer ein, die bisher geschwiegen hatten und warf Rilla ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu.

Die jedoch, unsicher, was dieses Gespräch genau bedeuten sollte, sah nur fragend von einem zum anderen. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Ken hängen.

Er war verärgert, so viel war deutlich zu erkennen. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, die Stirn gerunzelt, eine Hand – wohl unbewusst – zur Faust geballt.

„Sie wird nirgendwohin gehen. Was denkt ihr euch? Sie ist noch ein Kind!", seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass Widerrede zwecklos war.

In Rilla aber regte sich etwas. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ein Leben lang immer das Kindchen gewesen war, immer ausgeschlossen und zurückgestellt. Vielleicht auch daran, dass sie in den letzten paar Monaten viel mehr über das Erwachsenensein gelernt hatte, als sie sich je hatte träumen lassen.

Was immer es war, es verlieh es genug Mut, sehr bestimmt zu erklären: „Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin fast siebzehn."

Sechzehneinhalb, streng genommen, aber eine kleine Übertreibung musste ja manchmal gestattet sein, fand Rilla.

Ken wandte sich zu ihr um, offensichtlich überrascht über den festen Blick in ihren Augen und das etwas heraufordernd vorgeschobene Kinn.

„Wie dem auch sei. Du wirst nicht mitkommen und Ende", erklärte er trotzdem. Es war deutlich, dass er die Diskussion gründlich satt hatte.

Und es mochte eine gewisse Hitzköpfigkeit sein, die schon ihrer Mutter eigen gewesen war, eine manchmal gefährliche Mischung als zu viel Stolz und zu starkem Temperament, die Rilla dazu veranlasste, Ken einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen und, an einen – irgendeinen – der anderen Männer gewandt zu verkünden: „Ich komme gerne mit."

Sie brachte ein Lächeln auf, wiewohl selbst überrascht von der eigenen Courage. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen, soviel war ihr klar.

„Rilla…", Kens Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Knurren. Niemand schenkte ihm mehr Beachtung.

„Wunderbar", Patrick – oder Thomas? – grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „dann treffen wir uns hier am Brunnen so gegen… neun?"

„Ich werde da sein", erwiderte Rilla, auch wenn sie sich langsam ihrem klopfenden Herzen und den feuchten Händen wieder deutlich bewusst wurde.

„Was ist mit dir, Ken? Kommst du auch?", es war der letzte der vier Männer, der gesprochen hatte. Er klang beschwichtigend, hatte aber einen gut versteckten neckenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", schoss Ken sofort zurück. Rilla konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er überhaupt nicht glücklich war, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hatten. Aber, reflektierte sie, es war wahrscheinlich seine eigene Schuld – er hätte sie einfach nicht ‚Kind' nennen sollen.

Eddie neben ihr hustete kurz und riss sie damit augenblicklich zurück in die Realität.

„So, die Herren, ich muss dann jetzt auch gehen. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag", verabschiedete sie sich betont freundlich und drehte sich auch sogleich um, bevor Ken doch noch ein Grund einfiel, warum sie nicht kommen sollte – wohin auch immer –, oder einer der anderen die Einladung wieder zurückzog.

Die Schultern zurück gedrückt und den Kopf gehoben, ging sie in Richtung des Brunnens, wohl wissend, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Mary und Rachel hatten schon auf sie gewartet. „Wer sind die Soldaten, Rilla? Kennst du die?", fragte Mary neugierig.

Und weil sie, je weiter sie sich entfernte, immer geschockter von sich selbst war, von ihrem wirklich unverschämten Auftreten, brachte Rilla es nicht über sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Sie haben nach dem Weg gefragt, sonst nichts. Und jetzt komm, wir sind spät dran", fuhr sie Mary an, schärfer als beabsichtigt, aber immerhin hatte das zur Folge, dass die nächste Viertelstunde lang keines der Kinder mehr einen Ton von sich gab.

Sie waren schon beinahe zu Hause, als Rilla auffiel, dass sie vergessen hatte, das Rindfleisch zu kaufen.

* * *

_Die Titel sind den Liedern „Broken" (FF-Titel) und „Mary-Lou" (Kapitel-Titel) der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	2. Big secret, small the lie

**Big secret, small the lie**

Ihr Bravado verließ Rilla relativ bald.

Nicht nur war sie völlig schockiert von ihrem eigenen Auftreten – was _Susan_ wohl gesagt hätte? –, sondern, je länger sie über die kurze Unterredung nachdachte, auch zunehmend unsicher, worauf genau sie sich eigentlich eingelassen hatte.

Kenneth war verärgert gewesen, so viel war klar. Was Rilla nicht so ganz verstand, war der Grund für seine Wut. Sie schien gegen die anderen Soldaten gerichtet gewesen zu sein – aber die waren doch eigentlich nur freundlich gewesen, oder nicht? Und was sie, Rilla, anging – nun, eine freundliche Einladung schlug man doch nicht einfach so aus, nicht wahr?

Sicher, da war die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf – sie klang komischerweise sehr nach Nan –, die leise, aber entschieden darauf hinwies, dass es nicht _ganz_ anständig war, wenn ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen aus gutem Hause abends mit einer Gruppe Soldaten weg ging. Und sei es auch alles noch so unschuldig.

Aber auf der anderen Seite war Ken ja nicht irgendein Soldat. Sie kannte ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben, er war ein Freund von Jem und Walter, er würde schon aufpassen, dass ihr nichts geschah. Richtig?

Rilla seufzte und stellte die Teller auf den Esstisch. Es war wirklich kompliziert.

Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht gehen. Es widersprach ihrer ganzen Erziehung, auf die ihre Eltern doch immer so viel Wert gelegt hatten. Es widersprach allem, was sie in ihrem Leben je gelernt und getan hatte.

Das Problem war nur – sie _wollte_ gehen.

Oh, es war egoistisch von ihr und ziemlich ungehörig. Sie wusste das ja alles. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte ihr Leben nur aus Pflichten, Pflichten, Pflichten bestanden – und sie hatte es einfach satt.

Sie stand morgens in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf, kümmerte sich den ganzen Tag und einen Haushalt und einen Haufen Kinder, die alle nicht ihr gehörten, und sank abends tot müde ins Bett. Es war anstrengend und meistens recht freudlos. Manchmal bemerkte sie in ihren Gedanken sogar einen gewissen Groll, gegen Tante Milly, die krank war, und Onkel Davy, der niemand anderen um Hilfe gefragt hatte und sogar gegen ihre Mutter, die gesagte hatte, in Familien helfe man einander nun mal.

Konnte ihr man es da wirklich missgönnen, wenn sie einen, nur einen einzigen Abend ein bisschen harmlosen Spaß haben wollte?

Und außerdem wusste sie ganz _genau_, dass Nan sich im vorherigen Sommer manchmal spät abends aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, um sich mit Jerry Meredith im Regenbogental zu treffen. Anständig war _das_ auch nicht!

Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf verstummte augenblicklich.

Rilla erlaubte sich ein klitzekleines Lächeln und begann, die Gebackenen Bohnen auf Brotscheiben zu löffeln.

Während sie noch damit beschäftigt war, betrat Onkel Davy, der gerade erst von der Arbeit heimgekehrt war, die Küche.

„Guten Abend Rilla", grüßte er.

„Hallo Onkel Davy", gab Rilla zurück und bemühte sich um einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr war, als müsse Onkel Davy sofort erkennen, was sie plante – oder vielleicht auch nicht plante –, aber er schien ihr tatsächlich nichts anzumerken.

Er beugte sich nur über den Topf, den sie in der Hand hielt und erkundigte sich: „Und, was machst du uns heute leckeres zu essen?"

„Gebackene Bohnen", erwiderte Rilla, ein kleines bisschen zerknirscht, „eigentlich wollte ich ja Shepherd's Pie machen, aber irgendwie habe ich heute auf dem Markt vergessen, Rindfleisch zu kaufen und dann musste ich improvisieren."

Onkel Davy schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Macht gar nichts. Manchmal ist eine gute Portion Gebackene Bohnen gar nicht das schlechteste. Sag nur bloß nicht meiner Frau, dass ich das gesagt habe, ja?" Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Rilla lacht. „Ehrenwort!", versprach sie und stellte den jetzt leeren Topf in der Spüle ab.

Onkel Davy, so sehr sie es ihm manchmal nachtrug, dass sie ihre Zeit hier in Quebec mit Hausarbeit verbringen musste, war nämlich eigentlich ziemlich in Ordnung. Er war immer nett zu ihr, machte ihr nie Vorwürfe (auch nicht, als sie in ihrer zweiten Woche die alte Kristallvase von Rachel Lynde hatte fallen lassen), und tat im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten alles, um ihr die Arbeit zu erleichtern.

Die Erlaubnis, ihren Abend mit einem halben Dutzend Soldaten zu verbringen, würde er ihr zwar garantiert nicht geben, aber…

„Onkel Davy? Ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht heute Abend für ein paar Stunden weg kann", erkundigte Rilla sich also, möglichst beiläufig, während sie Gläser auf den Tisch stellte.

„Natürlich", er zuckte kurz mit dem Schultern, „du bist ja nicht an dieses Haus gefesselt. Wohin möchtest du denn?"

Rilla schluckte. Jetzt galt es, überzeugend zu sein.

„Nun…", begann sie, „ich habe vor ein paar Wochen ein paar Mädchen auf dem Markt getroffen, die mit ihrer Gemeinde ein Konzert planen, um den Verkauf von Kriegsanleihen zu unterstützen. Ich halte das für eine gute Sache – wir hier in Kanada müssen schließlich alles tun, um unsere Jungen in Übersee zu unterstützen, richtig?"

Sie warf Onkel Davy einen kurzen Blick zu und er nickte zustimmend.

Rilla fuhr fort: „Ich sehe die anderen Mädchen in letzter Zeit ziemlich regelmäßig auf dem Markt und heute haben sie mir erzählt, dass leider eine ihrer Sängerinnen erkrankt ist. Irgendeine Halsentzündung. Sie wissen nicht, ob sie bis zum Konzert wieder gesund genug ist, um zu singen und da kam Gabrielle – das ist eine von ihnen – auf die Idee, ich könnte ja vielleicht einspringen. Deswegen hat sie gefragt, ob ich heute Abend zu ihr komme, damit wir die Lieder durchgehen können."

„Kannst du denn singen?", fragte Onkel Davy neckend – und Rilla wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

„Eine Opernsängerin wird aus mir nicht mehr, aber sie Töne treffe ich schon. Und sie haben mir sogar erlaubt, auf Englisch zu singen", erwiderte sie gut gelaunt.

Onkel Davy lachte: „In dem Fall habe ich nichts dagegen. Wo wohnt diese Gabrielle denn?"

„In Saint-Roche", antwortete Rilla schnell, „sie gehört dort einer katholischen Gemeinde an. Aber Jeanette wohnt nicht weit von hier und ihr Vater fährt sie mit dem Automobil hin und holt sie auch wieder ab. Sie hat angeboten, mich mitzunehmen."

„Das ist gut. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass du abends alleine durch die Stadt läufst. Quebec ist nicht unsicherer als andere Städte auch, aber es ist eben auch nicht Glen", erklärte Onkel Davy.

Rilla nickte artig. „Da hast du natürlich Recht", stimmte sie zu.

„Sehr gut", Onkel Davy lächelte sie an, „sollen wir dann mal meine Kinder zum Essen rufen?"

Und, einfach so, hatte sie es geschafft.

Das Abendessen ging recht schnell von Statten. Gebackene Bohnen gehörte zu den erklärten Lieblingsessen der Keith-Kinder und sie schaufelten die Bohnen so schnell in sich herein wie sie konnten, ohne einer Ermahnung von Vater oder Cousine wegen schlechter Tischmanieren zu bekommen. Gesprochen wurde daher wenig, was für Rilla den bedeutenden Vorteil hatte, dass Mary und Rachel – besonders Mary – so gar nicht auf die Idee kamen, von den Soldaten auf dem Wochenmarkt zu erzählen, was ihre Abendplanung möglicherweise noch einmal hätte gefährden können.

Nach dem Essen verdonnerte Rilla die beiden Mädchen dazu, das Geschirr zu spülen, während sie sich beeilte, Eddie und Annie ins Bett zu bringen. Louis und Onkel Davy waren beide längst nach oben verschwunden.

Eddie und Annie schliefen wie üblich schnell ein – und glücklicherweise in der Regel auch die ganze Nacht durch –, so dass Rilla nur noch die Sauberkeit der Küche kontrollieren und dann sichergehen musste, dass Mary und Rachel sich ebenfalls fertig fürs Bett machten, bevor sie sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückziehen und sich umziehen konnte.

Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und ging dann zum Schrank, um aus dessen Tiefen _das Kleid_ herauszuziehen.

Als sie in Quebec angekommen war, war es August gewesen und Rilla hatte hauptsächlich sommerliche Tageskleider sowie leichte Röcke und Blusen dabei gehabt. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass ihr Aufenthalt hier sich in den Winter ziehen würde und für etwas anderes als praktische Tageskleidung sowie zwei feinere Sonntagskleider hätte sie sowieso keine Verwendung haben dürfen. Als jedoch klar wurde, dass sie wahrscheinlich erst irgendwann 1916 nach Glen heimkehren würde, stellte sich die Frage nach wetterangemessener Winterkleidung.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr ein paar Dinge eingepackt und geschickt – darunter einen Mantel von sich selbst und ein paar dicke Nachthemden – aber ihre Tageskleidung aus dem letzten Winter war schlicht nicht zu gebrauchen. Die Sommerkleider hatten Anne, Rilla und Susan zum großen Teil im Frühling genäht und den Saum großzügig hochgenommen. Nach Rillas sechzehntem Geburtstag im Juli wurde der Saum ausgelassen und so hatte sie eine ganze Reihe ‚erwachsener' Kleider mit Knöchellänge.

Die Klamotten von letztem Winter waren aber noch in Kinderlänge, reichten ihr wahrscheinlich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr bis zum Knie und diese in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen stand völlig außer Frage. Weil Rilla selbst aber keine Zeit zum Nähen hatte und sie außerdem Susan und Anne nicht zum Maßnehmen zur Verfügung stand, hatte Anne keine andere Lösung gesehen, als ihrer Tochter Geld zu schicken, damit sie sich angemessene Winterkleidung kaufen konnte.

Rilla wusste, dass es ihrer Mutter nicht leicht gefallen war. Sie hatte nie eingesehen, teure Kleider zu kaufen, wenn man sie doch problemlos selbst nähen konnte. Außerdem stand Anne dem Kleidungsgeschmack ihrer drei Töchter etwas skeptisch gegenüber. Ihrer Meinung nach neigten alle drei – am wenigstens vielleicht noch Di – dazu, sich _unvernünftige_ Kleidung auszusuchen. Anne aber fand, dass Kleider zwar hübsch, aber eben auch praktisch sein mussten.

Nachdem Rilla nun also das erste Mal Geld bekommen hatte, um sich in einem Warenhaus selbst neue Kleidung zu kaufen, hatte sie selbstverständlich sofort einen unverschämt großen Anteil dieses Geldes für ein _unvernünftiges_ Kleid ausgegeben.

So war sie in den Besitz von _dem Kleid_ gekommen.

Es war ein Abendkleid nach allerneuster Mode. Nicht nur, dass sie keine Verwendung für ein richtiges Abendkleid hatte, die ‚allerneuste Mode' war zudem nicht gerade das, in dem Anne und Susan sie gekleidet sehen wollten. Schöne Kleider waren im Blythes'schen Haushalt gerne gesehen, aber sie hatten knöchellang zu sein. Die ‚allerneuste Mode' diktierte aber mittlerweile Kleider von Wadenlänge.

Und so war auch _das Kleid_ selbstverständlich nur wadenlang. Es bestand aus mehreren Schichten tiefblauer Seite und schwarzer Spitze und hatte zarte Perlenstickerei am Rock. Dieser war mehrlagig, die Ärmel wiederum bestanden nur aus fast durchsichtiger Spitze. Eine Schärpe betonte die Taille, die längst nicht mehr so hoch saß wie man es noch vor zwei-drei Jahren getragen hatte, sondern mittlerweile wieder an ihrem natürlichen Punkt angekommen war.

Kurzum, es war, fand Rilla, das absolut anbetungswürdigste Kleid, das sie je gesehen hatte. Es war selbstredend völlig unvernünftig von ihr gewesen, es zu kaufen, vor allem, weil ihr das Geld an anderer Stelle gefehlt hatte, aber sie hatte es haben müssen.

Und dieses Kleid und kein anderes würde sie durch den heutigen Abend bringen.

Rasch zog sie sich um, steckte dann die Haare zu einem _Chignon_ hoch und wob ihre Perlenkette hindurch. Es war keine komplizierte Frisur, aber sie sah hübsch aus und brauchte nicht viel Zeit und die Zeit wurde ohnehin langsam knapp.

Da sie heute Abend schon so viele unvernünftige Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, machte eine mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus, befand Rilla, schob also ihre festen Winterstiefel zurück unters Bett und griff stattdessen nach den Silbersandalen, die Leslie Ford ihr vorletztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und die sie bisher erst zweimal hatte tragen können. Sie hatte sie vor ihrer Abreise heimlich in den Koffer gepackt, ohne sich eine Verwendung dafür vorstellen zu können, aber jetzt kamen sie ihr gerade gelegen.

Danach zog sie den Mantel an, den ihre Mutter ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war nicht mehr das allerneuste Model, aber er bestand aus dicker schwarzer Wolle mit Plüsch an Kragen und Ärmelaufschlägen und hielt somit wunderbar warm. Außerdem war er lang genug, das verräterische Kleid vollständig zu verbergen, was wichtig war, falls Onkel Davy ihr doch noch über den Weg lief.

Zuletzt setzt sie noch ihren Hut auf, ein sehr schickes, modisches Modell, mit einer tiefen, runden Krone und einer schmalen, nach oben gebogenen Krempe. Er bestand aus grauem Filz mit einem breiten schwarzen Band um die Hutkrone und bildete damit das totale Gegenteil zu den breitkrempigen, beladenen Hüten von vor dem Krieg.

Ein allerletzter kritischer Blick in den Spiegel und Rilla nickte zufrieden. Ken Ford würde sich noch wundern. Kind! Von wegen Kind!

Sie verließ ihr Zimmer, warf noch schnell einen Blick zu den Mädchen herein, die beide bereits schliefen, und rief Onkel Davy durch seine Tür zu, dass sie jetzt gehe. Dann eilte sie schnell die Treppe herunter und nach draußen, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

Nach zwei Straßen verlangsamte Rilla ihre Schritte und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und obwohl sie sich kaum angestrengt hatte, ging ihr Atem schnell und flach. Die Hände zitterten in den Manteltaschen.

Sie hatte es wirklich getan!

Sie hatte Onkel Davy angelogen, hatte sich das _unvernünftige_ Abendkleid angezogen und war jetzt auf dem Weg zum Brunnen am Marktplatz, wo Ken auf sie warten würde. Und seine Soldaten-Freunde natürlich.

Das hieß… _würden_ sie warten? Der Gedanke war ihr bisher gar nicht gekommen, aber es war selbstverständlich eine Möglichkeit – dass sie die voreilig ausgesprochene Einladung bereut haben und eben doch kein kleines Mädchen dabei haben wollten – dass Ken sich durchgesetzt hatte und man sie nicht mitnehmen würde.

_Natürlich_, wie dumm von ihr. Sie würden nicht da sein, sie würden sie gar nicht dabei haben wollen. Es war eine Höflichkeitseinladung gewesen und sie, dumme Gans die sie war, hatte sie für bare Münze genommen. Hatte sich eingebildet, diese erwachsenen Männer – Soldaten dazu – hatten ein Interesse daran, ihren letzten Abend mit _ihr_ zu verbringen, der kleinen Rilla Blythe aus Glen St. Mary.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war Rillas ganze aufgeregte Vorfreude verflogen.

Ihr erster Instinkt sagte ihr, zurück zum Haus der Keiths zu gehen und die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Aber gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja offiziell mit ‚Jeanette' und ‚Jeanettes Vater' zu ‚Gabrielle ' fuhr, um für ein ‚Konzert' zu proben. Wenn sie jetzt zurückging, würde sie in ziemliche Erklärungsnot kommen.

Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als eine angemessene Zeit lang draußen zu bleiben, bis eine glaubhafte Zeit für ihre Rückkehr erreicht war. Wie lange probte man wohl für ein Konzert? Zwei Stunden? Drei?

Seufzend setzt Rilla sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie konnte genauso gut zum Marktplatz gehen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Ken und die anderen doch dort auftauchten. Und wenn nicht – nun, wenn nicht, dann würde ihr schon etwas einfallen.

Schnell erreichte Rilla ihr Ziel. Auf dem Weg begegneten ihr nicht viele Menschen und auch wenn sie jede neue Person misstrauisch beobachtete – Onkel Davy hatte schließlich irgendwie Recht damit, dass sie nicht alleine durch Quebec laufen sollte – zeigte keine davon irgendein Interesse an ihr und Rilla entspannte sich langsam.

Der Marktplatz wirkte merkwürdig, wie er dunkel und verlassen da lag. Rilla sah den Brunnen schon von weitem, aber tatsächlich wartete dort niemand, obwohl die nahegelegene Kirche schon vor einigen Minuten zur vollen Stunde geschlagen hatte.

Sie hatte es ja gewusst.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf den Brunnen zu und setzte sich schließlich auf dessen steinernen Rand. Hatte heute Nachmittag noch Wasser darin gesprudelt, lag das Becken jetzt leer und trocken da. Flüchtig fragte Rilla sich, ob der Brunnen wohl jeden Abend abgestellt wurde oder ob es daran lag, dass morgen der Dezember begann. War der November nämlich kalt, aber erträglich, so kletterte das Thermometer in den folgenden drei Monaten selten über den Gefrierpunkt, hatte Rachel ihr erzählt.

Nun, dass konnte ja noch heiter werden. Aber wenigstens schneite es noch nicht.

Rilla blies eine weiße Atemwolke in die kalte Abendluft.

Immer noch war niemand zu sehen.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „Don't say a word" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	3. Beautiful face, mind of a child

**Beautiful face, mind of a child**

Es vergingen weitere zwei oder drei Minuten, ohne dass viel passierte, außer dass eine Katze einige Meter neben Rillas Füßen vorbeilief und ihr dabei einen höchst misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

Rilla seufzte.

Ob sie vielleicht doch zurückgehen sollte? Vielleicht könnte sie sagen, dass Gabrielle plötzlich erkrankt war? Oder nein, Gabrielles kleine Schwestern hatten… Masern. Genau, Gabrielles kleine Schwestern hatten Masern bekommen und deswegen war das Haus sozusagen unter Quarantäne. Und deswegen…

„Hallooooo!", rief da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und Rilla schreckte hoch.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die fünf dunklen Gestalten zu erkennen, die über den leeren Marktplatz auf sie zu geschlendert kamen, aber dann fiel das Licht einer Straßenlaterne auf ihre Gesichter und sie erkannte Ken. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Wie _schön_, dass du kommen konntest", begrüßte sie einer der Männer, als sie bei ihr angekommen waren.

„Wirklich ganz bezaubernd", bekräftigte ein anderer und hielt ihr beide Hände hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Es waren diejenigen, die auch heute Nachmittag als erstes den Vorschlag gemacht hatten, sie könne ja mitkommen. Sie waren Rilla da schon ein wenig vorlaut vorgekommen und scheinbar war ihr erster Eindruck durchaus zutreffend gewesen.

Aber vorlaut musste nichts schlechtes bedeuten, also lächelte sie dankbar und ergriff die Hände des Mannes, damit er ihr vom Brunnenrand aufhelfen konnte.

„Wartest du schon lange?", das war Ken, der mittlerweile neben sie getreten war.

Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wirklich nur ein paar Minuten."

„Dann ist gut. Wir wurden nämlich leider aufgehalten. Tut mir sehr leid", er warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände, die sie unbewusst aneinander gerieben hatte, „ist dir kalt? Dir muss kalt sein. Warte."

Bevor Rilla protestieren konnte, dass ihr gar nicht kalt sei – was insofern stimmte, dass ihre Hände und auch die Füße in Sandalen und dünnen Seidenstrümpfen mittlerweile zu taub waren, um noch irgendetwas zu fühlen –, hatte er schon seine Lederhandschuhe abgestreift und ihr gereicht.

„Danke", sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und schob dann ihre steifen Finger in die warmen Handschuhe. Es war, das musste sie zugeben, eine Wohltat.

Als sie wieder hochsah, bemerkte sie, dass Ken sie beobachtete. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

Unsicher, warum er sie ansah, versuchte Rilla sich erneut an einem Lächeln, wenn dieses auch zaghafter geriet als vorher. Trotzdem schien es Ken aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, denn er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und schien in Begriff, etwas zu sagen, als Rilla plötzlich spürte, wie sich ein Arm schwer auf ihre Schultern legte.

„Wenn dir kalt ist, müssen wir selbstverständlich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich habe da auch schon eine ganz tollte Idee!", verkündete der Mann, der ihr eben hoch geholfen hatte, und grinste sie breit an.

„_Patrick_!", knurrte Ken warnend, bevor Rilla die Möglichkeit zu einer Reaktion hatte, und stieß den Arm sofort wieder hinunter.

Patrick aber lachte nur und trat mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt zurück. „Hey, ganz ruhig", bemerkte er, eher amüsiert denn eingeschüchtert.

Ken wirkte dagegen nicht sonderlich beruhigt, sondern warf bloß einen düsteren Blick in Richtung des anderen Mannes.

Rilla wiederum wagte es, aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ken hochzusehen. Offensichtlich war er immer noch unglücklich über ihre Anwesenheit und hatte sich selbst zu ihrem persönlichen Beschützer auserkoren.

Nun, das sollte ihr Recht sein. Die anderen Männer waren zwar bisher alle nett zu ihr gewesen, aber Rilla wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht alle deren Andeutungen wirklich verstand. Und, ganz ehrlich, ein bisschen einschüchternd fand sie sie auch. Da war es ihr nur lieb, wenn Ken darauf achtete, dass sie sich benahmen – und von Ken selbst hatte sie ja glücklicherweise nichts zu befürchten.

„Pat hier wollte doch nur vorschlagen, dass wir irgendwohin gehen, wo es wärmer ist", schaltete sich in dem Moment der andere ‚vorlaute' Mann ein, wie Rilla die zwei insgeheim nannte, „richtig, Pat?"

„Richtig, Tom!", bestätigte Patrick, ausgiebig nickend.

Dann war das also Thomas. Blieb noch die Frage, wer von den anderen beiden Clarence und wer Ernest war.

„Na dann", erwiderte Ken nur, aber sein Tonfall war deutlich skeptisch. Er glaubte scheinbar nicht wirklich, dass Patricks Idee wirklich ganz so harmlos gewesen war.

Niemand schenkte dem größere Beachtung.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wo wir gut essen könnten, Ernie? Du kennst dich hier am besten aus", fragte Thomas stattdessen an einen der anderen Männer gewandt. Er war etwas untersetzt und wirkte ein paar Jahre älter als die anderen – Rilla schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig.

Ernest – oder Ernie – wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Nun", begann er, „das Claredon hat eine sehr gute französische Küche. In Alt-Quebec gibt es eine Reihe guter Restaurants. Und das Chateau Frontenac ist natürlich die beste Adresse am Platz."

„Dann ist es gerade gut genug für uns", erklärte Patrick mit Bestimmtheit.

Das Chateau Frontenac _war_ die beste Adresse am Platz. Es hatte Rilla keine Stunde in Quebec City gebraucht, bis sie das große, schlossgleiche Backsteingebäude bemerkt hatte, das auf einem Kap über dem Hafen thronte. Onkel Davy hatte ihr damals erklärt, es sei eines der großen kanadischen Eisenbahn-Hotels und beherbergte das feinste Hotel und Restaurant in der ganzen Stadt.

Der Gedanke, dass sie dort hingehen würden, war Rilla aus zweierlei Gründen etwas unangenehm. Zum einem war sie noch nie in einem so vornehmen Haus gewesen und wusste nicht genau, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte, zum anderen fehlte ihr schlicht das Geld.

Zwar gab Onkel Davy ihr ein kleines Taschengeld, aber mit dem Erwerb _des Kleides_ hatte sie sich in solche Unkosten gestürzt, dass sie ihr Taschengeld jetzt dafür ausgeben musste, dringend benötigte Alltagsgegenstände zu kaufen und eigentlich nie viel Geld übrig hatte. Ganz sicher würden die paar Münzen in ihrer Manteltasche nicht ausreichen, um im Chateau Frontenac auch nur eine Suppe, geschweige denn ein ganzes Abendessen zu bekommen!

Auf der Suche nach einer Idee, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte, lies sie den Blick über ihre Begleiter schweifen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass Thomas, Patrick und Ernest mit der Wahl des Restaurants zwar ausgesprochen zufrieden schienen, der vierte im Bunde – Clarence, ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit Brille – aber etwas peinlich berührt wirkte.

Sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die hier nicht genug Geld hatte, erkannte Rilla.

Ken hatte es wohl ebenfalls bemerkt, denn er sah zu Clarence hinüber und machte eine kurze, beschwichtigende Handbewegung, die jedoch außer Rilla niemandem auffiel.

Dann verkündete er laut: „Zu Ehren meiner nicht ganz eine Woche alten Volljährigkeit dürft ihr euch heute von mir eingeladen fühlen."

Es gab ein großes Hallo, laute Dankesbekundungen von allen Seiten, aber Rilla entging der stumme, dankbare Blick nicht, den Clarence Ken zuwarf.

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben, wollen wir dann endlich los? Ich _sterbe_ vor Hunger!", Thomas begleitete seine theatralischen Worte mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung.

„Richtig. Außerdem wollen wir ja nicht, dass Miss Blythe hier noch mehr frieren muss, nicht wahr?", der Blick, den Patrick in Kens Richtung schoss, war deutlich herausfordernd.

Ken aber ignorierte die Provokation geflissentlich und wandte sich stattdessen an Rilla. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?", fragte er.

Rilla nickte: „Ja, von mir aus alles klar." Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, musste sie zugeben, dass ihr ein zweites Abendessen durchaus gelegen kam. Nicht nur, dass sie Gebackene Bohnen nicht besonders mochte, sie hatte vor Nervosität auch kaum etwas essen können.

„Also dann, Ernie, geh' voran!", mit scheinbar typischem Enthusiasmus schlug Tom dem anderen Mann auf die Schulter und schob ihn einige Schritte vorwärts.

Der Weg durch die Altstadt von Quebec war zum Glück nicht lang. Ernie führte, dicht gefolgt von Patrick und Thomas, von denen Rilla mittlerweile sicher war, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise verwandt sein mussten. Nicht nur sahen sie sich sehr ähnlich, sondern harmonierten auch wie zwei Menschen, die sich in- und auswendig kannten.

Ken blieb neben Rilla, hielt sie dann und wann am Ellenbogen, wenn sie mit ihren hochhakigen Sandalen auf den Pflastersteinen das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, sprach aber ansonsten wenig. Der noch schweigsamere Clarence bildete das Schlusslicht.

So marschierten sie durch die Quebecer Nacht, bis nach kurzer Zeit das beeindruckende Portal des Chateau Frontenac sich vor ihnen erhob.

Ein uniformierter Mann öffnete ihnen mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die schwere Glastür, damit sie eintreten konnten, dann griffen weiß behandschuhte Hände nach ihren Mänteln und Rilla spürte, wie Ken ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie durch die breite Eingangshalle hindurch in Richtung einer weiteren Tür steuerte, hinter der das Restaurant zu erahnen war.

Rilla stellte bei sich fest, dass sie sich langsam an seine Nähe zu gewöhnen schien. Zwar war ihr immer noch etwa flau im Magen, aber zumindest hüpfte ihr nicht jedes Mal das Herz in den Hals, sobald er sie ansah oder mit ihr sprach.

Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder dankbar sein sollte, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Enttäuscht, weil es sich – nun, _nett_ angefühlt hatte. Dankbar, weil es entschieden leichter war, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er nicht allzu nah bei ihr war.

Ein Kellner führte die kleine Gruppe zu einem Tisch in der Mitte des Restaurants. Clarence zog einen Stuhl für Rilla heraus, auf dem sie erleichtert Platz nahm. Ihre Silberschuhe waren zwar wirklich sehr hübsch, aber leider alles andere als bequem.

„Ja, ich denke, so lässt es sich speisen", verkündete Patrick, der Rilla direkt gegenüber saß, und lies einen vielsagenden Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Tatsächlich, stellte Rilla fest, als sie sich ihre Umgebung ebenfalls genauer ansah, war es wohl der prächtigste, prunkvollste Raum, in dem sie je gewesen war. Von der Decke hingen glitzernde Kronleuchter, die Wände waren geschmückt mit Stuck und Ölgemälden in reich verzierten goldenen Rahmen, in jeder nur möglichen Ecke standen hohe Vasen mit den prächtigsten Blumen – sie fragte sich flüchtig, wie man im November an solche Blumen kam – und vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag ungezähltes silbernes Besteck neben einem scheinbar handbemalten Teller und einer kunstvoll gefalteten Serviette. Von irgendwoher drang leise Musik heran.

Es war ein bisschen wie in einem Traum.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ken leise und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

„Alles klar", Rillas Lachen klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren ein wenig atemlos, „ich frage mich nur gerade, wofür ein einziger Mensch so viel Besteck benötigen könnte."

Ken grinste und Rilla fielen zum ersten Mal die kleinen Lachfältchen um seine Augen auf.

„Brauchen tut das niemand. Ich persönlich vertrete ja die Meinung, dass es in Wahrheit nur ein perfider Trick ist, mit dem der alte Geldadel neureiche Emporkömmlinge entlarven möchte. Aber keine Sorge, mach es einfach so wie ich und du wirst _wahrscheinlich_ noch einmal davonkommen", neckte er.

„Das hoffe ich doch!", erwiderte Rilla, „es soll doch bitte nicht jeder sofort erkennen wie völlig fehl am Platz ich hier bin."

Sie hatte nicht vor gehabt, ganz so ehrlich zu sein, aber irgendetwas an dem aufmerksamen Blick in Kens grauen Augen lies nichts als völlige Ehrlichkeit zu.

Ken schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich", beruhigte er, „du siehst aus, als hättest du nie woanders hingehört."

Ganz kurz glitt sein Blick nach unten zu ihrem Kleid, bevor er ihr wieder fest in die Augen sah.

„Das ist ein sehr hübsches Kleid, was du da an hast", bemerkte er dann nachdenklich, „wirklich sehr hübsch."

Der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war warm und anerkennend und – und _etwas_.

Rilla spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und die Worte sie verließen.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder, wrang die Hände im Schoß und suchte hilflos nach etwas, was sie sagen konnte, um nicht völlig dumm und kindisch zu klingen, aber in ihrem Kopf fand sie nur tiefe, dumpfe Leere.

Kens Augen immer noch auf sie gerichtet, war sie nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Hey ihr zwei", schaltete sich in dem Moment Tom vom anderen Ende des Tisches ein, „wenn ihr dann fertig damit wärt, einander schöne Augen zu machen, würden wir ganz gerne bestellen."

Falls es denn möglich war, färbten sich Rillas Wangen noch tiefroter. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Ken einen vernichtenden Blick zu Tom hinüber warf, aber sie war viel zu gefangen in ihrer eigenen Beschämtheit, um dem irgendeine Bedeutung zuzumessen.

Dankbar für die Ablenkung nahm sie die Speisekarte an, die Clarence ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln herüberreichte und schlug sie auf, darauf bedacht, möglichst niemandem am Tisch anzusehen.

Die Wörter tanzten vor ihren Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass sie deswegen kein Wort verstand, weil die gesamte Speisekarte auf Französisch war.

Sicher, sie hatte am Queen's Französisch gehabt und die Monate in Quebec hatten ihr darüber hinaus ein recht gutes Alltagsverständnis der Sprache vermittelt, aber niemand hatte je daran gedacht, ihr beinzubringen, eine französische Speisekarte in einem Nobelrestaurant zu lesen.

Trotzdem rief sie sich zur Ordnung und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Pigeon war Taube, so weit so gut. Caviar war Kaviar, auch einfach. Poulet war Huhn, das wusste sie immerhin. Aber was war Selle d'agneau? Oder Loche de rivière? Und gab es irgendjemanden hier der wusste, was sich hinter Ecúme de truite fumée verbarg?

Hilflos starrte Rilla auf die Karte hinab.

Nicht nur, dass sie sich vor Ken ohnehin schon blamiert hatte – er hatte doch bloß gesagt, dass ihr Kleid hübsch war und sie war sofort in Sprachlosigkeit verfallen! – und dann Tom sie auch noch so vorgeführt hatte, jetzt musste sie auch noch zugeben, dass sie eine kleine Provinzgans war, die nicht mal Französisch sprach!

Ihre Augen fühlten sich verräterisch feucht an und sie blinzelte wütend, um sich nicht auch noch die Schande geben zu müssen, wie ein kleines Kind loszuheulen.

Sie überlegte schon, Kopfschmerzen vorzutäuschen und sich möglichst schnell wieder in ihr _echtes_ Leben zu flüchten – denn ehrlich, was war das hier denn anderes als ein Spiel für das sie längst nicht erwachsen genug war? –, da legte sich eine Hand behutsam auf ihre.

Rilla blickte hoch und sah direkt in Kens Augen. Sie wirkten verständnisvoll.

Er hatte sich nah zu ihr gebeugt, fast nah genug, dass ihre Köpfe sich berührten. Ganz leise, so leise, dass Rilla selbst in kaum verstand und bestimmt niemand anderes am Tisch, fragte er: „Soll ich bestellen?"

Rilla nickte, zu dankbar für Worte.

Ken lächelte, drückte kurz ihre Hand und wandte sich dann erneut der Speisekarte zu.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit anderweitig gewandt und das Französisch-Problem gelöst, erlaubte Rilla es sich, ein wenig zu entspannen. Für den Moment schienen die Schwierigkeiten erst Mal gemeistert, daher wandte sie sich den anderen Männern am Tisch zu, die lebhaft das Für und Wider verschiedener Speisen diskutierten.

„Ich empfehle fois gras au jus – jedes Mal ein wahres Gedicht!", erklärte Ernest gerade inbrünstig.

„Hört, hört! Ein Connoisseur ist unter uns", stichelte Patrick sofort – Rilla hatte das Gefühl, dass er und Tom nie eine Möglichkeit ausließen, jemanden aufzuziehen.

Ernest wirkte nicht sehr amüsiert. Er runzelte die Stirn und weil Ken immer noch die Speisekarte studierte und Clarence nur stumm beobachtete, entstand für einen Moment ein etwas unangenehmes Schweigen am Tisch.

Gebrochen wurde es durch den Kellner, der respektvoll näher trat und die Bestellungen aufnahm. Es war Rilla schleierhaft wie er es schaffte, sich all die verschiedenen Gerichte zu merken, aber es schien ihm nicht schwer zu fallen und er entschwand sofort wieder, still und effizient.

Für einen Moment saßen die sechs einander wieder schweigend gegenüber, kein Gesprächsthema augenscheinlich. „Sind Sie häufiger hier?", erkundigte sich schließlich Rilla bei Ernest und bedeutete mit einer kleinen Handbewegung das Restaurant um sie herum.

„Aber bitte, doch nicht so förmlich! Wir sind doch alle Freunde, nicht wahr?", Ernest strahlte Rilla breit an und sie lächelte etwas unsicher zurück.

Waren Thomas und Patrick offenbar für jeden Scherz zu haben, war ihr Ernest von Anfang an eher etwas steif und pompös vorgekommen. Diese plötzliche Überschwänglichkeit kam überraschend, war aber andererseits vielleicht auch Teil des Bildes, das er zu vermitteln suchte. Tief in seinem Inneren schien er zumindest kein sehr selbstbewusstester Mensch zu sein.

„Ich bin regelmäßig im Chateau Frontenac", fuhr Ernest jetzt fort, „meine Familie besitzt eine Reihe Warenhäuser in ganz Kanada und da reist man natürlich viel. Man muss ja immer nach dem Rechten sehen, nicht wahr? Und die Eisenbahnhotels sind in ihrem Luxus unübertroffen! Sicherlich kein Ritz oder Plaza, aber doch das Beste, was unser Land zu bieten hat. Denkst du nicht auch, Kenneth?"

Ken hob den Blick. „Doch, ja", bestätigte er, allerdings wenig überschwänglich.

„Sagt der Spross einer Eisenbahndynastie", bemerkte Clarence, der bisher weitgehend geschwiegen hatte, mit einem feinen Lächeln.

Ken grinste zurück.

„Eisenbahn?", Rilla warf einen fragenden Blick erst zu Ken, dann zu Clarence, „ich dachte immer Stahl?"

„Ja, auch Stahl. Dazu etwas Öl und ein bisschen Schifffahrt und worin sonst meine Vorfahren ihre Finger noch hatten. Sie hatten vielfältige Interessen, meine lieben Vorfahren", erklärte Ken mit einem kurzen, ironischen Schulterzucken, „aber angefangen hat es mit meinem Urgroßvater, der als armer Schlucker aus England gekommen ist und es irgendwie geschafft hat, aus dem Nichts eine Eisenbahngesellschaft hochzuziehen."

Rilla nickte, nur wenig interessiert an den Geschäftsinteressen der Familie Ford.

„Unser Vater ist Banker", berichtete in dem Moment Tom unaufgefordert und Patrick an seiner Seite nickte eifrig.

„Dann seid ihr also Brüder?", hakte Rilla nach, die sich das schon die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte,

Patrick, der kaum aufgehört hatte, zu nicken, nickte sofort weiter. „Ja, in der Tat, das hier ist mein lieber kleiner Bruder", er deutete auf Thomas, „und der Grund, warum ich ein ganzes Kriegsjahr warten musste, bevor ich mich dann auch endlich melden konnte. Kann ja den Kleinen nicht alleine gehen lassen, nicht wahr? Aber leider, leider hat er sich ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen, bis er achtzehn geworden ist!"

„Ich bin nur elf Monate jünger als du!", beschwerte Tom sich sofort, „und du hättest ja gehen können. Es hat dich niemand davon abgehalten!"

Während die beiden Brüder einander noch anfunkelten, dabei jedoch beide mit wenig Erfolg ein Grinsen zu verbergen suchten, wandte Ernest sich mit ernstem Blick an Rilla. „Ich musste selbstverständlich erst einmal die Firma in Ordnung bringen, bevor ich meinen Vaterlandspflichten nachgehen konnte", erklärte er mit einigen ausschweifenden Handbewegungen, „sicherlich möchte man immer sofort den König und sein Land verteidigen, aber dabei darf man auch nicht zu übereilt handeln. Ich denke, es ist nur vernünftig, wenn man seine Angelegenheiten vorher in Ordnung bringt."

Es wirkte, als wolle er sich rechtfertigen.

Rilla nickte und lächelte höflich, dann drehte sie sich zu Ken. „Du musstest noch dein Studium beenden, richtig?", fragte sie.

Ken nickte. „Abmachung mit meinem Vater. Ich mache den Abschluss, dann lassen sie mich ohne Schwierigkeiten gehen. Ich glaube, er hat nicht gedacht, dass der Krieg länger dauert als ein paar Wochen. Mir war es irgendwie immer klar, dass es Jahre dauern wird, deswegen kam es auf die paar Monate auch nicht mehr an", er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Clarence hier war übrigens mit mir an der Uni."

Rilla wandte sich um und sah Clarence bestätigend nickend. „Auch ein gestrenger Vater der erst einen Studienabschluss verlangt hat?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, aber eine gestrenge Uni, die mir mein Stipendium gestrichen hätte, wenn ich das Studium nicht in der Regelzeit ohne Unterbrechungen beende", erwiderte Clarence ruhig.

Das erklärte einiges, dachte Rilla bei sich. Dass Kens Familie Geld hatte, wusste sie. Ernest trat auch auf wie jemand, der ziemlich gut betucht war – wiewohl vielleicht nicht ganz so gut betucht wie er es die Menschen gerne glauben lies. Patrick und Thomas, die auf dieser Welt keine Sorge zu haben schienen, hatten sicherlich auch keine Geldsorgen. Clarence dagegen war den ganzen Abend ein bisschen so erschienen wie jemand, der nicht Teil dieser glitzernden Welt war – ganz so wie Rilla selbst.

Ernest räusperte sich und Rilla warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er wirkte ein wenig peinlich berührt und auch die beiden Brüder zu seiner Linken sahen sich auffallend unauffällig im Raum um.

Es war ihnen unangenehm, jemanden unter sich zu haben, der nicht aus einem so reichen Elternhaus stammte wie sie selbst, begriff Rilla. Was für Snobs!

Auch Clarence hatte die merkwürdige Reaktion der anderen bemerkt und auch wenn er es zu überspielen versuchte, wirkte er doch ein wenig resigniert.

„Ein Stipendium! Dann musst du sehr klug sein, oder?", fragte Rilla in also mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln, weil sie die Einstellung der anderen drei ärgerte und weil Clarence, der nichts als nett zu ihr gewesen war, es nichts verdient hatte, deswegen so behandelt zu werden.

Er sah sie an und die Überraschung in seinem Blick war deutlich zu erkennen. Dann, langsam, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus – es veränderte ihn deutlich, stellte Rilla fest. Sah er sonst eher streng und etwas unscheinbar aus, war er mit diesem Lächeln richtig gutaussehend.

„Ich hoffe doch", erwiderte er dann, immer noch lächelnd.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", schaltete Ken sich ein, „_summa cum laude_. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er das geschafft hat. _Mir_ wäre das nie gelungen."

Die beiden waren nicht nur Kommilitonen, erkannte Rilla, sondern auch Freunde. Und Ken hatte sich mindestens ebenso sehr über die anderen drei geärgert wie sie und Clarence es getan hatten – vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und erntete einen anerkennenden Blick für ihre gelungene Intervention. Zaghaft lächelte sie zurück.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, näherten sich eine Reihe Kellner mit dem ersten Gang. Einer von ihnen stellte eine Suppe vor Rilla ab, ein anderer füllte eines der Gläser mit tiefrotem Wein, dann – „Champagner, Ma'am?" – wurde ein anderes Glas mit fröhlich sprudelndem Champagner gefüllt und so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, waren die Kellner wieder verschwunden.

Rilla probierte einen Löffel Suppe und erklärte sie augenblicklich – trotz Susans sehr beachtlichen Kochkünsten und obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was für eine Suppe es war – zu der besten Suppe, die sie jemals hatte kosten dürfen.

Sie wollte Ken gerade fragen, was er ihr da für ein Wunderwerk bestellt hatte, da fragte Clarence sie: „Und was machst du, wenn du nicht gerade auf die Kinder deines Onkels aufpasst?"

„Oh, ich? Nun, im Moment ist das das einzige, was ich mache", erwiderte Rilla wahrheitsgemäß, „ich war aber die letzten zwei Jahre an der Queen's Academy und habe meine Lehrerlizenz gemacht. Ich denke, wenn Onkel Davy mich gebeten hätte zu kommen, hätte ich irgendwo unterrichtet. Meine älteren Schwestern haben auch drei Jahre unterrichtet bevor sie diesen Herbst ans Redmond College gegangen sind um zu studieren."

„Wie viele Geschwister hast du?", wollte Patrick wissen.

Rilla nahm einen Schluck Champagner, der angenehm kribbelte, und antwortete: „Fünf insgesamt, alle älter als ich. Jem studiert Medizin und Walter hat letztes Jahr seinen ersten Studienabschluss gemacht. Sie haben sich aber beide im August 1914 gemeldet. Shirley, mein jüngster Bruder, ist seit letztem April weg, seit er achtzehn ist und vorher war er auch am Redmond – ich denke, er wird weitermachen, wenn er wiederkommt. Und dann gibt es wie gesagt die Zwillinge, Nan und Di."

„Ziemlich große Familie", bemerkte Tom, „wir haben nur eine ältere Schwester, die studiert zusammen mit Kens Schwester und Ernies Verlobter am Victoria College. Irgendwas mit Literatur und Sprache und so."

Patrick nickte bekräftigend: „Ziemlich langweiliges Studium, wenn du mich fragst. Aber bei euch ist dagegen bestimmt immer etwas los, oder?"

„Nun, langweilig wird es selten", stimmte Rilla lächelnd zu.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Jem?", schaltete Ken sich da ein, „hat er sich wieder erholt?"

Rilla nickte. „Mein Bruder ist im April bei der Schlacht um Kitchener's Wood verwundet wurden – Schussverletzung an der Schulter", erklärte sie den anderen Männern, „aber ja, es geht ihm wohl wieder gut. Er war einige Zeit im Lazarett in England, ist aber seit vorletztem Monat wieder zurück bei seinem Bataillon."

Um den Tisch machte sich mitfühlendes Gemurmel breit, aber so richtig konnte sich niemand dazu durchringen, etwas zu sagen – da ihnen morgen selbst die Abreise nach England bevorstand, war eine Kriegsverwundung nicht das, über das sie länger nachdenken wollten.

Für ihren Teil konnte Rilla auch gut darauf verzichten, die schlimme Zeit im April erneut Revue passieren lassen zu müssen. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch an das Gesicht ihres Vaters, als er das Telegramm las und die folgenden Wochen der Ungewissheit, bis sie schließlich einen Brief von Jem selbst erhalten hatten, in dem er ihnen versicherte, dass er zwar verwundet war, aber nur leicht und dass er sich vollständig erholen würde. Wie erleichtert sie gewesen waren!

„Und was machen die Merediths?", wechselte Ken, der die bedrückende Stimmung fühlte, das Thema, „ich habe ewig nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Vor ein paar Wochen mal ein Brief von Faith, aber sie war nicht sehr gesprächig."

Bei der Erwähnung von Faith spürte Rilla einen kleinen, heißen Stich in ihrer Brust. Was albern war, weil Faith doch mit Jem verlobt war und sie doch auch eigentlich keine Berechtigung hatte, Faith den Kontakt zu Ken zu missgönnen. Und doch – ein bisschen schmerzte es trotzdem. Vielleicht weil Faith so viel älter und hübscher und welterfahrener war – _sie_ wäre bestimmt nicht feuerrot angelaufen, nur weil jemand ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Kleid machte.

Rilla schluckte, tat ihr bestes, die plötzlichen Gefühle zu überspielen. „Also", begann sie, „Jerry hat ja mit Walter seinen Abschluss gemacht und ist dann mit ihm und Jem zur Armee gegangen, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt. Faith ist mit den Zwillingen am Redmond, mittlerweile in ihrem – Moment… sie hat nach dem Queen's ein Jahr unterrichtet, ist also seit 1912 am Redmond… – also mittlerweile in ihrem letzten Jahr dort. Una ist in Glen und jedermanns gute Seele. Und Carl unterrichtet in seinem zweiten Jahr an der Glen-Schule."

„Warum ist Carl eigentlich nicht bei der Armee? Oder zumindest am Redmond? Er muss doch mittlerweile auch achtzehn sein, oder?", fragte Ken nachdenklich.

Rilla nickte. „Seit letztem Monat", bestätigte sie, „nun, er will nicht ans Redmond, bevor er sich das Geld dafür nicht verdient hat, deswegen geht er erst mal arbeiten. John Meredith hat sein Möglichstes getan, um ihn umzustimmen, sagt Carl, aber Carl ist ziemlich stur, wenn er will. Und Soldat kann er nicht werden, wegen der Bronchitis. Seit er als kleiner Junge diese doppelte Lungenentzündung hatte, hat seine Lunge nie wieder ganz richtig gearbeitet. Deswegen sagt Dad, er soll lieber nicht gehen."

„Verstehe", Ken nickte, „es ist auf jeden Fall lobenswert, dass er auf eigenen Füßen stehen möchte."

„Er ist da ziemlich stolz drauf, auch wenn die meisten Leute es nicht wirklich verstehen", erklärte Rilla.

„Wer ist denn Carl? Dein _Freund_?", Patrick wackelte ziemlich vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und erntete dafür nur wieder einen genervten Blick von Ken.

Rilla braucht einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass Patricks Definition von _Freund_ sich mit ihrer eigenen nur in Ansätzen deckte. Dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Er ist mein bester Freund seit wir Kinder sind, aber – nicht _so_!", wehrte sie ab.

Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie wollte auf alle Fälle verhindern, dass irgendjemand hier am Tisch auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, sie uns Carl seien – nun, seien mehr als sie waren. Ganz besonders Ken nicht.

„Und außerdem geht es dich nichts an", fügte der jedoch nur ruhig hinzu und beendete das Thema damit. Rilla warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Kurz danach wurde der zweite Gang aufgetischt und das Gespräch wandte sich anderen Themen zu. Rilla lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und genoss einen Bissen von der Wachtel, die jetzt vor ihr stand. Der Champagner blubberte in ihrem Glas und mittlerweile auch in ihrem Kopf. Ken warf ihr hin und wieder ein freundliches Lächeln zu, das sie erwiderte und auch sonst fühlte sich alles ziemlich gut an.

Es war, fand Rilla, einer der schönsten Abende ihres Lebens.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „Mary-Lou" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	4. (Let me show you) the world in my eyes

**(Let me show you) the world in my eyes**

„Wenn es dich stört, warum gehst du nicht hin?", Clarence zog leicht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ken jedoch warf ihm nur einen gereizten Blick zu, bevor er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder der improvisierten Tanzfläche zuwandte. Unbewusst schwenkte er den Whisky in seinem Glas hin und her.

Sie hatten nach ihrem wirklich ausgezeichneten, schier nicht enden wollenden Abendessen das prunkvolle Chateau Frontenac verlassen und waren stattdessen in eine Bar einige Straßen weiter eingekehrt.

Das Licht war gedämpft und Rauch hing schwer in der Luft. An der Bar und einigen Tischen in der Ecke saßen Männer und ein paar Frauen. Eine freie Fläche in der Mitte war zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden. Daneben spielte eine vierköpfige Band populäre Lieder.

Der Bruch zu der vornehmen, kultivierten Atmosphäre des Chateau Frontenac war bezeichnend und doch fiel es ihnen allen in dieser informellen Umgebung leichter, sich zu entspannend. Lediglich Ernest warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf einige schattenhafte Figuren im hinteren Bereich der Bar, wiewohl er seine Anspannung zu verbergen suchte, indem er bemüht lässig mit dem Kopf im Takt der Musik wippte.

Auch auf die Stimmung von Kenneth, der mit Ernie und Clarence an der Bar saß, hatte der Ortswechsel keinen besonders guten Einfluss gehabt.

Patrick und Thomas hatten Rilla ziemlich bald nach ihrer Ankunft in die Mitte der Bar gezogen, wo sie seitdem tanzten. Wobei ‚tanzen' eigentlich mehr ein unkoordiniertes Herumhüpfen zur Musik darstelle, denn echte Tanzschritte waren ganz sicher nicht im Spiel und die beiden Brüder wussten es außerdem besser, als den akzeptierten Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Rilla zu missachten.

Sie ahnten wohl, dass Ken nur darauf wartete, dass einer von ihnen ihr zu nahe kam.

Rilla selbst schien sich dagegen prächtig zu amüsieren. War sie während des Essens zwar langsam aufgetaut und hatte die Männer mit ein paar lustigen Geschichten aus ihrem Alltag mit den Keith-Kindern erheitert, hatte die beinahe erdrückend vornehme Stimmung im Restaurant bei ihr eine etwas uncharakteristische Schüchternheit bewirkt. Hier, in der Bar, wo sie keine Angst haben musste, etwas falsch zu machen, und zu den Klängen der Musik war sie viel eher in ihrem Element.

Der Champagner tat wahrscheinlich sein Übriges.

Mit geröteten Wangen und leuchtenden Augen drehte sie sich zur Musik, so dass der Stoff ihres Kleides um sie herumwirbelte. Zwar waren sie und die beiden Brüder nicht die einzigen Gäste auf der Tanzfläche, aber trotzdem gelang es ihr, die meisten Blicke der Zusehenden auf sich zu ziehen. Sie selbst schien es jedoch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Wem es jedoch sehr wohl auffiel – überdeutlich beinahe – war Ken. Mit zunehmend düsterem Blick beobachtete er die Geschehnisse in der Mitte der Bar.

„Sie ist die kleine Schwester von zwei meiner besten Freunde", erklärte er Clarence jetzt gereizt, „ich bin für sie verantwortlich. Hast du eine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn ihr etwas zustößt?"

Clarence zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wirkte entspannt. „Sie sieht mir nicht aus, als befände sie sich momentan in akuter Gefahr. Außerdem lässt du sie ja nicht aus den Augen, da kann ihr gar nichts zustoßen", beschwichtigte er, „aber wenn es dich so sehr stört, warum gehst du nicht hin und tanzt selbst mit ihr?"

„Sei nicht albern", wiegelte Ken finster ab und nahm einen großen Schluck Whisky.

Die Band beendete gerade _Whiskey in the Jar_, ein altes irisches Volkslied, und spielte den populären modernen _Ragtime Cowboy Joe_ auf. Auf der Tanzfläche versuchte Thomas sich an einer besonders komplizierten Schrittkombination, scheiterte aber auf ganzer Linie, als er seine Beine verhedderte und beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen wäre, hätte er sich nicht noch rechtszeitig an seinem Bruder festgehalten.

Rilla lachte.

„Die zwei sind doch völlig betrunken!", bemerkte Ken, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, missmutig.

„Sind wir wahrscheinlich alle. Guck, Ernie kann kaum noch gerade sitzen. Aber ist es unser letzter Tag in ‚Freiheit'. Wann darf man sich schon ausgiebig betrinken, wenn nicht dann?", gab Clarence zu bedenken.

Kenneth warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Ernest, der tatsächlich nicht mehr sehr stabil auf seinem Barhocker saß. Das Sherry-Glas in seiner linken Hand hatte einen bedenklichen Neigungswinkel erreicht.

Widerwillig nickte Ken.

Für einige Minuten verfielen beide Männer in Schweigen und betrachteten das Spektakel auf der Tanzfläche. Vielleicht hätte der Abend so zu Ende gehen können – vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er so zu Ende gegangen _wäre_ –, aber dann spielte die Band eine ruhige Ballade auf und Patrick machte den großen Fehler, einen Arm um Rilla zu legen und sie für den Tanz näher zu sich zu ziehen. Und so nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf.

Abrupt stand Ken auf und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Tanzfläche, das Whisky-Glas immer noch in der Hand. Sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

Patrick sah ihn kommen und wich einige Schritte von Rilla zurück. Er erntete für seine Frechheit einen wütenden Blick von Kenneth, aber statt dem jüngeren Mann die erwartete Abreibung zu verpassen, hielt Ken der erstaunten Rilla eine Hand entgegen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und obwohl die Aufforderung ziemlich barsch geriet, nickte Rilla und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine.

„Dann viel Spaß", wünschte Tom mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er legte seinem Bruder einen Arm auf die Schultern und steuerte ihn zur Bar, jedoch nicht ohne Ken das vergessene Whisky-Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen und einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

Für einen oder zwei Augenblicke standen Rilla und Ken einander reglos gegenüber. Ken war offensichtlich immer noch wütend, Rilla dagegen wirkte verunsichert.

„Also. Tanzen.", bemerkte Ken irgendwann und legte den anderen Arm um sie, um sie beide in Tanzposition zu bringen. War sein Auftreten nach wie vor brüsk, so hielt er sie doch mit ausgemachter Behutsamkeit.

Der Tanz selbst geriet eher unbeholfen, hauptsächlich weil Ken darauf bestand, sie auf Armeslänge von sich wegzuhalten. Da es sich bei dem aufgespielten Lied mit dem Titel _You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want to Do It)_ jedoch um ein Liebeslied handelte und Liebeslieder nicht dafür gemacht sind, dass man sie mit einer Armeslänge Abstand tanzt, waren es für beide ziemlich unangenehme Minuten.

Zudem vermied Ken es, seine Tanzpartnerin anzusehen, sondern blickte über ihren Kopf hinweg. Rilla für ihren Teil warf immer wieder unter gesenkten Lidern prüfende Blicke zu ihm hoch, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unlesbar.

Als die Band die letzten Akkorde des Liedes verklingen ließ, machte Rilla Anstalten, von Ken wegzutreten, überzeugt davon, dass er nicht noch einmal mit ihr würde tanzen wollen.

Ken, überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung, sah zu ihr hinab. Kurz erwiderte sie den Blick, senkte dann scheu die Augen.

„Sollen wir…", begann Rilla und machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung der Bar, ließ die Frage jedoch unbeendet ins Leere laufen. Sie vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

Er hätte nicken und sie loslassen und mit ihr zusammen zur Bar hinüber gehen sollen, soviel war Ken klar. Aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung merkte er, dass er das gar nicht wollte.

Seine Wut auf Patrick war verflogen, was es ihm leichter machte, vernünftig zu denken. Er hatte sie zum Tanz aufgefordert, um Pat von ihr wegzukriegen und nur deswegen. Jetzt aber, Patrick weit entfernt an der Bar, fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich _nicht_ mit ihr tanzen sollte – richtig mit ihr tanzen.

Clarence hatte nicht Unrecht, es war nun einmal ihr letzter Abend vor einer mehr als ungewissen Zukunft und dieses Abend mussten sie schließlich genießen dürfen, richtig? Außerdem, was war schon dran, an einem einzigen simplen Tanz? Nicht, dass er Pat oder Tom diesen Tanz gestattet hätte, denn die zwei waren nicht umsonst als gnadenlose Schürzenjäger bekannt und er traute ihnen mit Rilla keine Sekunde, aber für ihn selbst war sie doch mehr so etwas wie eine weitere kleine Schwester – also alles völlig harmlos, oder?

Statt sie also loszulassen, zog Ken sie behutsam ein wenig näher. Überrascht hob Rilla den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Bleib?", bat er sie, leise jetzt, wodurch die Frage merkwürdig vertraut geriet.

Für einen Augenblick zögerte Rilla, dann nickte sie zaghaft.

_Round me at twilight come stealing  
Shadows of days that are gone  
Dreams of the old days revealing  
Mem'ries of love's golden dawn_

Die Band hatte die ersten Takte eines neuen Liedes aufgespielt, eine erst in diesem Jahr erschienene Ballade mit dem Titel _Memories_.

Langsam begannen sie wieder, sich zur Musik zu bewegen und dieses Mal fühlte es sich weitaus natürlicher an als vorher. Nach einigen Takten merkte Ken, wie die Anspannung Rilla verließ.

Und während die Musik über sie wusch wurde die vorher mit Wut und Verunsicherung und Peinlichkeit angefüllte Stimmung langsam ruhiger – beinahe friedlich.

Sie tanzten schweigend, keiner von beiden geneigt, die Situation durch unnötige Worte zu stören.

_Memories, memories  
Dreams of love so true  
O'er the sea of memory  
I'm drifting back to you_

Nach einer Weile lehnte Rilla probeweise ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ken, für einen Moment verwundert, sah zu ihr hinab – sie war eigentlich zu wohlerzogen für eine solche Geste. Ein Blick ließ ihn erkennen, dass die Ausgelassenheit, die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gezeigt hatte, verflogen war. Stattdessen wirkte sie ruhig, beinahe etwas schläfrig.

Wahrscheinlich waren beide Gemütszustände sowohl auf die unbekannte Situation, als auch den wirklich exzellenten Champagner aus dem Chateau Frontenac zurückzuführen, reflektierte Ken. Er hatte zwar darauf geachtet, dass sie nur zwei Gläser getrunken hatte, aber sie war erst sechzehn – höchstwahrscheinlich waren dies die ersten Gläser Champagner in ihrem Leben gewesen, zumal auf Prince Edward Island schon seit Jahren Prohibition herrschte, wie Ken sich ins Gedächtnis rief.

Sie schien ihm nicht betrunken, aber zumindest hatte der Alkohol die so sorgsam anerzogenen Hemmungen in ihr weit genug gesenkt, dass sie erst sorglos mit Pat und Tom getanzt hatte und nun nichts dabei fand, in ihrer aufkommenden Müdigkeit ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abzulegen.

_Sunlight may teach me forgetting  
Noonlight brings thoughts that are new  
Twilight brings sighs and regretting  
Moonlight means sweet dreams of you_

„Müde?", erkundigte Ken sich mitfühlend.

Rilla sah hoch und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ein wenig", bestätigte sie.

„Es ist spät, bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht. Ich bringe dich am besten gleich nach Hause", schlug Ken vor.

Mit einem Nicken gab Rilla ihre Zustimmung, dann, immer noch tanzend, beugte sie den Kopf etwas zurück und schloss die Augen. Leise, kaum hörbar, summte sie die Melodie des Liedes mit.

Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sie für einige Augenblicke zu betrachten. Aus ihrem Haarknoten hatten sich einige Strähnen gelöst und umspielten ihr Gesicht. Auf ihren sonst eher blassen Wangen lag immer noch ein Hauch von Röte. Auf ihrer Nase entdeckte er ein paar vereinzelte Sommersprossen – letzte Überbleibsel der warmen Tage.

Sie war hübsch, stellte Ken fest. Sicher, sie war auch als Kind immer niedlich gewesen, sofern man Kinder niedlich fand. Und sie war auch eigentlich immer noch ein Kind, aber heute Abend konnte man erste Züge der Schönheit erkennen, die sie eines nicht allzu fernen Tages zu werden versprach.

Es sah wirklich so aus, erkannte Ken, als seien Nan Blythes Tage als schönste Tochter Inglesides gezählt.

_Childhood days, wild wood days  
Among the birds and bees  
You left me alone, but still you're my own  
In my beautiful memories_

Der Sänger ließ die letzten Worte verklingen und der Rest der Band spielte die letzten Takte des Liedes.

Rilla, die dies hörte, öffnete langsam die Augen. Als sie merkte, dass Ken sie ansah, lächelte sie. Ein Lächeln, weich und vertraut und gelassen und für einen kurzen, irrationalen Moment dachte Ken sich, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie niemals mehr jemand anderen so anlächeln würde.

Das Lied war vorbei und beide blieben stehen, aber Ken hielt ihren Blick mit seinem und sie selbst in seinen Armen und Rilla machte keine Anstalten, eine der beiden Verbindungen zu brechen. So blieben sie einige Sekunden stehen, bis die Band das nächste Lied begann – und da _It's a long way to Tipperary_ sich wirklich nicht für solche bestimmten Momente eignete, brach das den Augenblick.

Ken trat einen Schritt zurück. „Komm, bringen wir dich nach Hause", schlug er vor und bot ihr einen Arm an, den Rilla dankbar ergriff.

Sie gingen hinüber zu den anderen Männern, die immer noch an der Bar standen – minus Patrick, der ein anderes Mädchen als Tanzpartnerin gefunden hatte. Sie alle wollten noch bleiben und verabschiedeten sich deswegen ausgiebig von Rilla – es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einen von ihnen in nächster Zeit wiedersehen würde (vielleicht auch nie mehr, aber obwohl alle daran dachten, sprach niemand es aus).

So fanden Rilla und Ken sich kurze Zeit später draußen auf der Straße wieder.

Pünktlich zum Dezemberbeginn hatte es zu schneien begonnen und große dicke Flocken bedeckten die ganze Stadt mit einer weißen Schicht Schnee. In den Mantel ihrer Mutter gewickelt und wieder mit Kens Handschuhen angetan, fror Rilla zwar prinzipiell nicht, aber ihre armen Füße waren weitaus schlechter angetan. Nicht nur waren sie innerhalb von Minuten taub vor Kälte, die feinen Silbersandalen boten auch wenig Halt auf der glatten, eingeschneiten Straße. Ziemlich hilflos schlitterte sie umher und versuchte, irgendwie auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

Ken sah sich das jedoch nicht lange an. Nachdem er sie zweimal innerhalb einer Minute nur durch schnelles Eingreifen vor dem Stürzen bewahrt hatte, legte er einen Arm fest um ihre Taille und ließ ihn dort.

Erst gingen sie schweigend, beide in eigene Gedanken vertieft, bevor Rilla sich ihm zuwandte.

„Hast du eigentlich Angst? Wegen dem Krieg, meine ich", erkundigte sie sich und sah fragend zu ihm auf.

Erst war Ken überrascht. Es war eine sehr direkte Frage, nichts für höfliche Konversation. Aber, reflektierte er dann, war wahrscheinlich dieser ganze Abend auf seine Weise so merkwürdig, dass höfliche Konversation nicht besonders passend gewesen wäre.

Kurz dachte er über ihre Frage nach – _hatte_ er Angst? – dann erwiderte er langsam: „Ich schätze, ich sollte Angst haben. Rein theoretisch habe ich auch Angst. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Tod oder Verwundung sehr reale Gefahren sind – da dort drüben ist ein Krieg, wie ihn die Menschheit noch nie gesehen hat. Aber, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, ich _fühle_ keine Angst. Ich denke an Morgen und fühle eigentlich kaum etwas."

Rilla nickte, schien sich seine Antwort durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Kann es sein", begann sie dann nachdenklich, „dass es einfach viel zu absurd ist, um Angst zu haben? Also, man liest in den Zeitungen so viel von der Front in Frankreich, aber es bleibt trotzdem so – so fern, so unreal – so völlig unvorstellbar. Und was man sich nicht mal vorstellen kann, das kann man auch nicht fürchten, oder?"

Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und Ken nickte langsam. „Da könnte etwas dran sein", bestätigte er.

Bei sich dachte Ken, dass es schon bemerkenswert war, wie schnell und treffend Rilla die Situation erfasst hatte. Schon im Restaurant war ihm das aufgefallen, als sie die Peinlichkeit um Clarences Stipendium so geschickt aufgelöst hatte. Es hatte ihn beeindruckt, was für ein gutes Gespür sie gezeigt hatte und wie wichtig es ihr gewesen war, dass Clarence sich nicht schlecht fühlen sollte. Es zeugte von einer Reife, die er der kleinen, naiven Rilla, die er von früher kannte, nicht zugetraut hatte.

Sie war erwachsener geworden, soviel zumindest stand fest. Die reinen Altersjahre schienen dabei weniger eine Rolle zu spielen als die neugewonnene Verantwortung, die sie hier in Quebec City zu tragen hatte. Sie hatte sie überlegter werden lassen und empfindsamer für andere – und wohl auch ein bisschen mutiger, sonst wäre sie wohl heute Abend niemals mitgekommen.

Gerechnet hatte er damit nicht, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass sie gekommen war. Es war ihre Anwesenheit gewesen, die diesen letzten Abend in Frieden von einer ganz normalen durchzechten Nacht mit ein paar Freunden zu etwas wirklich Besonderem gemacht hatte.

Er wollte sich ihr gerade zuwenden, um ihr genau das zu sagen, als Rillas rechter Fuß auf einem Stück Eis wegrutschte und sie den Halt verlor. Sie wäre gefallen, hätte Ken nicht so schnell reagiert und sie in seine Arme gezogen, um sie zu stabilisieren.

„Na, das war knapp", bemerkte Rilla, als sie wieder Halt unter den Füßen hatte, und lachte, wenn auch ein wenig zittrig.

Das Lachen erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie bemerkte, wie nah sie einander waren. Seine Arme lagen um ihre Taille, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, wo sie sich abgestützt hatte.

Ken lachte nicht. Er sah sie nur an – mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und ihrer vor Kälte geröteten Nasenspitze und den Schneeflocken, die sich in ihren Haaren verfangen hatten – und sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich.

Rilla, unsicher unter seinem Blick, sah fragend zu ihm hoch. Unbewusst befeuchtete sie mit der Zunge ihre Lippen, die in der kalten Luft trocken geworden waren.

Noch Jahre später würde Ken sich sicher sein, dass das der Katalysator war. Hätte sie diese kleine unbewusste Handlung nicht getan – nun, wer konnte schon sagen, ob die Dinge nicht einen ganz anderen Lauf genommen hätten?

So wie es war, beugte er sich – mehr Reaktion als irgendetwas sonst – vor und tat das einzige, was ihm in dem Moment einfiel – und küsste sie.

Er hatte den Gedanken daran den ganzen Abend verdrängt, weitgehend erfolgreich. Selbst nach ihrem zweiten Tanz hatte er sich auch nur die Überlegung verboten. Aber jetzt, alleine in der verschneiten Nacht, die Ungewissheit einer grausamen Zukunft auf ihm lastend, ein schönes Mädchen in seinem Arm, schien es ihm mit einem Mal das natürlichste der Welt zu sein.

Ein Teil von ihm erwartete, dass sie ihn wegschieben oder doch zumindest einfach gar nichts tun würde, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Für einen Moment schien sie in Schockstarre gefangen, aber dann entspannte sie sich und schmiegte sich näher an ihn.

Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, beinahe austestend, und Ken zog sich nach wenigen Sekunden zurück. Prüfend sah er sie an.

Hatte er mit Verwirrung oder Unsicherheit oder gar Scham gerechnet, so wurde er überrascht. Rilla erwiderte seinen Blick fest und ruhig und – ja, _vertrauensvoll_.

Sie _vertraute_ ihm – obwohl er sie in verrauchte Bars mitgenommen und viel zu eng mit ihr getanzt und sie auf einer einsamen Straße geküsst hatte – die Erkenntnis traf Ken wie ein Schlag. Sie vertraue ihm, scheinbar genug, um ihm _überall_ hin zu folgen, wenn er sie darum bat, erkannte er. Die Konnotation dessen war ihm sofort bewusst, mit all ihrer süßen Versuchung.

Er schluckte.

Sie war sechzehn, sie war Jems und Walters kleine Schwester, sie war wahrscheinlich angetrunkener als sie beide zugeben wollten – ohne den Alkohol wäre sie ihm wohl niemals bis hierhin gefolgt, geschweige denn noch weiter – und obwohl Ken sich all dessen bewusst war, obwohl er genau _wusste_, dass er von ihr wegtreten und sie schleunigst zu ihrem Onkel zurückbringen wollte – da war ein Teil von ihm, der ganz andere Pläne hatte.

Denn sie war auch warm und weich und _lebendig_ und auch wenn er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen, es grauste ihm davor, die vor ihm liegende Nacht alleine zu verbringen, weil die Ungewissheit seiner Zukunft – wenn er denn überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte – mit einer finalen Endgültigkeit über ihm hing und ihn das beinahe wahnsinnig machte vor Angst, viel mehr als die abstruse Realität des Krieges, die ihn erwartete.

War es wirklich so egoistisch, wenn er in dieser einen Nacht nicht alleine sein wollte?

Und sie schien ja gar nicht weg zu _wollen_. Stand ganz ruhig in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an mit ihren ach so vertrauensvollen Augen und wartete ab, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Weil er es nicht wusste – weil er keine verdammte Idee hatte! – küsste er sie einfach noch einmal, ein bisschen fordernder dieses Mal und wieder ließ sie sich bereitwillig von ihm leiten.

Es war auch Rilla, die irgendwann ganz zaghaft ihre Lippen unter seinen öffnete und so – schlussendlich – das Schicksal entschied, mit allen Konsequenzen.

Ken löste sich von ihr, sehr plötzlich, und sah auf sie hinab. Ihre Lippen war gerötet vom Küssen und sie war ein ganz klein wenig außer Atem. Und immer noch schien sie vollendens willens, ihm auf jeden Weg zu folgen, den er einschlug.

„Komm mit", murmelte er also und löste die Umarmung, nicht ohne nach ihrem Handgelenk zu greifen und sie mit sich zu ziehen.

Es war die letzte Möglichkeit gewesen, zurück zu gehen, und sie verstrich ungenutzt – unbemerkt, beinahe.

Das kleine Hotel, in dem er und die anderen abgestiegen waren, lag nur zwei Querstraßen weiter und auch wenn sie – Rillas Schuhen sei Dank – ungewöhnlich lange für den kurzen Weg brauchten, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, bis sie vor dem Eingang standen.

Eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken führte Ken sie hinein und hinüber zu der Rezeption. Sie war unbesetzt, also drückte er diese lächerliche goldene Klingel. Während sie warteten, nutze er den Moment, um sie erneut zu küssen – er würde ihr _jetzt_ keine Zeit mehr geben, die Situation zu überdenken!

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis ein junger, ziemlich pickeliger Hotel-Page um die Ecke geschlurft kam. Als er sie sah, weiteten seine Augen sich überrascht.

„Zimmer 7", schnappte Ken und schob dem Kerlchen gleichzeitig einen Geldschein über die Theke zu, damit er keinen Ärger machte. Rilla schien entweder nicht viel von der Szene mitzukriegen oder es interessierte sie einfach nicht. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht an Kens Hals geschmiegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Der Page gab ihm den Schlüssel, steckte das Geld ein und erlaubte sich zum Abschied ein ziemlich anzügliches Grinsen – eine Frechheit, fand Ken, aber am Ende wohl irrelevant.

Er führte Rilla den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer. Am Morgen hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich dort häuslich einzurichten, also stand seine kleine Reisetasche unausgepackt in der Ecke und auch sonst war der Raum unberührt.

Rilla trat in die Mitte des Raumes und sah sich für einen Moment aufmerksam um – es war kein übermäßig feines Hotel, aber es war ordentlich und sauber und völlig zufriedenstellend. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer setzte sie sich auf das Bett und streifte die mittlerweile verhassten Schuhe ab.

Ken blieb im Türrahmen stehen, beobachtete sie mit einigen Metern Abstand.

Die Schuhe erfolgreich ausgezogen, hob Rilla den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Nun?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie sah, dass er immer noch nicht eingetreten war.

„Letzte Chance. Ich kann dich immer noch zurück zu deinem Onkel bringen und das hier ist nie passiert", bot Ken an. _Er_ wollte, dass sie blieb, soviel stand fest. Aber nur, wenn sie es selbst wollte.

Statt zu antworten stand Rilla auf, kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und streckte dann eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Und wirklich, was hätte er tun können, außer zu ihr zu gehen?

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „World in my eyes" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._

_Der Liedtext entstammt dem 1915 veröffentlichen Lied „Memories", geschrieben von Egbert Van Alstyne und Gus Kahn._


	5. What illusions did I have of you?

**What illusions did I have of you?**

Als Rilla erwachte, fühlte sie sich elend.

Ihr Mund war trocken und fühlte sich irgendwie pelzig an. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein stetiges Klopfen. Im Rest des Körpers spürte sein ein dumpfes Ziehen, nicht direkt schmerzhaft, aber auch nicht angenehm. Zudem war ihr übel.

Probeweise öffnete sie ein Auge, dann das zweite und betrachtete für einen Moment verständnislos ihre Umgebung.

Sie lag in einem fremden Bett in einem ihr unbekannten Zimmer. Es war dunkel und sie konnte die Konturen des Raumes nur undeutlich erkennen, war sich aber sicher, hier noch nie gewesen zu sein.

Wie kam sie hier hin? Was war passiert?

Sie schloss die Augen wieder, weil es zu anstrengend war, sie offen zu halten und versuchte, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern.

Ungeordnete Gedankenfetzen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Ein Brunnen ohne Wasser, _It's a long way to Tipperary_, lachende Soldaten, geräuchertes Forellenmousse an Safran, drückende Schuhe, ein pickliger Hotel-Page, Rauchschlieren in der Luft, der Wochenmarkt, ein Kronleuchter an der Decke, gebackene Bohnen, eine Straße im Schnee… Kenneth.

Abrupt öffnete Rilla die Augen wieder.

Natürlich. Kenneth.

Erneut sah sie sich im Raum um und dieses Mal sah sie ihn. Er stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus, hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Er trug seine Hose, war aber barfuß und hielt das Hemd in einer Hand, als sei er dabei gewesen, sich anzuziehen und hätte es mittendrin vergessen.

Der Anblick seiner nackten Schultern – sie hatte diese Schultern schon sehr, _sehr_ viel näher gesehen, wurde ich bewusst, aber ihr Verstand zuckte zurück vor den Implikationen dieses Gedankens – ließ sie sich mit einem Mal bewusst werden, dass auch sie völlig unbekleidet war. Unbewusst zog sie die Bettdecke ein Stück weiter hoch.

Sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen – mit welchen Ziel, wusste sie selbst nicht genau –, aber kaum dass sie den Kopf gehoben hatte, begann der Raum sich um sie herum zu drehen und sie sank mit einem Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen.

Ken musste sie gehört haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr um und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Gut, du bist wach", stellte er sachlich fest, „am besten ziehst du dich an. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Für Rillas verwirrten Kopf war das entschieden zu viel Aktionismus. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, seinen Worten Sinn zu geben. Anziehen, das klang in Ordnung. Aber warum hatten sie nicht viel Zeit? Was hatten sie vor? Wie _spät_ war es überhaupt?

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", brachte sie hervor, weil es ihr eine valide Frage schien, und öffnete ein Auge.

„Gleich fünf", antwortete Ken. Er war neben dem Bett zum Stehen gekommen und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu, das er sich mittlerweile angezogen haben musste. Er war jetzt nah genug, dass sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Rilla warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Morgens?", verifizierte sie, weil sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Ihr war jedes Gefühl für Zeit abhandengekommen.

Für einen Augenblick umspielte der Geist eines Lächelns Kens Lippen, aber er wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Morgens", bestätigte er.

„Und wo… wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Rilla weiter, vergeblich bemüht, die Situation zu durchschauen.

„Du musst zurück nach Hause, vorzugsweise _bevo_r dein Onkel aufwacht", erwiderte Ken nüchtern, „ und ich muss sehen, dass ich mich um die nötigen Papiere kümmere." Er schloss den letzten Knopf und sah auf sie hinab.

Rilla erwiderte den Blick und da war etwas in seinen Augen, dass eine böse Ahnung in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Sie erinnerte sich nur an Fetzen des letzten Abends, aber in allen von ihnen war er freundlich, aufmerksam, rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Jetzt war er zwar offensichtlich um ein neutrales Auftreten bemüht, aber dahinter erkannte sie etwas genervtes, distanziertes, sogar ein wenig resigniertes.

Wie jemand, dem eine sehr unangenehme Aufgabe bevorstand, die zu erledigen er aber nicht umhin kam.

Sie begann, sich unter seinem Blick unwohl zu fühlen – verletzlich beinahe. Es ging ihr schlecht, ihre Gefühle waren das reinste Chaos und immer öfter zupfte die Erkenntnis dessen, was sie _getan_ hatte, an den Rändern ihres Bewusstseins, bevor sie es rasch wieder verdrängte, weil sie Konsequenzen dessen zu schrecklich waren, als dass sie sich jetzt erlauben konnte, daran zu denken. Kurzum, ihr war elend zu Mute.

Unbewusst hatte sie erwartet, dass Ken sich um sie kümmern, dass er sie trösten und alles wieder richten würde, weil er ihr doch gestern noch mit jeder Tat und jedem Wort vermittelt hatte, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas zustieß. Jetzt aber begriff sie, dass sie von ihm keinen Trost zu erhoffen hatte.

„Also? Stehst du auf?", fragte Ken, merkbar ungeduldig und verschränkte die Arme

Rilla war kalt.

„Nun, ich _würde_ aufstehen, aber dafür brauche ich _wirklich_ keine Zuschauer", erwiderte sie in ihrer hochmütigsten Stimme, obwohl ihr doch eigentlich zum Heulen war. Aber sie konnte sich ihren letzten Fetzen Würde nicht kampflos nehmen lassen.

„Natürlich", Ken nickte, aber als er sich von ihr wegdrehte, war Rilla, als würde er die Augen verdrehen.

Während er wieder zu seinem Platz am Fenster ging, streckte Ken den Arm aus und deutete in die schattigen Tiefen des Zimmers. „Deine Kleider liegen dort drüben. Auf dem Tisch steht Wasser, wenn du dich waschen möchtest", erklärte er sachlich.

Rilla zuckte zusammen. Es klang so… _derb_.

Als sie sicher war, dass er abgewandt am Fenster stand, richtete sie sich auf, vorsichtiger dieses Mal uns glücklicherweise blieb das Zimmer in der Waagerechten. Langsam schwang sie erst ein, dann das zweite Bein aus dem Bett, stellte beide Füße fest nebeneinander auf den Boden und erhob sich.

Ihr war etwas schummerig, aber es war nicht allzu schlimm, deswegen ging sie vorsichtig hinüber zu der Ecke, die Ken ihr angezeigt hatte. Tatsächlich lagen dort ihre Klamotten auf einem Stuhl, fein säuberlich ausgebreitet. Das letzte Mal, dass _sie_ sie gesehen hatte, hatten sie verstreut auf dem Boden gelegen, also musste Ken die Kleidung irgendwann aufgesammelt und hier abgelegt haben.

Schnell griff sie nach der Chemise und zog sie über den Kopf. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich besser, geschützter, als würde das Stückchen Stoff irgendeine Sicherheit bieten gegen das, was unweigerlich kommen musste.

Unterwäsche und Strümpfe folgten und so langsam begann Rilla, sich nicht mehr völlig bloßgelegt zu fühlen. Was albern war, wenn man betrachtete, dass – aber nein, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und griff nach dem Korsett. Als sie es hochhob, seufzte sie unwillkürlich. Es war die Art Korsett, die zwar hinten eine Schnürung hatte, um die Weite zu verstellen, in der Regel aber vorne nur auf und zu gehakt wurde. Jetzt aber hingen die Bänder gelöst herunter, während die praktischen kleinen Häkchen geschlossen waren.

Eine Erinnerung zuckte vor Rillas inneren Auge auf, von Ken, der hinter ihr stand und ihren Nacken küsste, während seine Finger sich geschickt an den Schnüren zu schaffen machten…

Erschrocken rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Sie wollte daran doch nicht denken! Aber sie merkte selbst, wie die Schutzmauer, mit denen sie die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht von sich zu halten versuchte, langsam aber sicher zu bröckeln begann.

„Alles klar?", es war der echte Ken, der gesprochen hatte. Er stand immer noch neben dem Fenster, hatte sich aber jetzt zu ihr umgedreht.

„Ich…", begann Rilla, wusste aber nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte, ohne völlig würdelos zu klingen.

Ken erfasste die Situation trotzdem. „Komm, ich mache das", er klang genervt. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und nahm ihr das Korsett aus der Hand, die schlaff an ihrer Seite hing.

Als Rilla, vor Schreck und Scham wie festgefroren, keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen, legte Ken ihr mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzen eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte sie so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Er legte ihr das Korsett an und begann, es mit raschen, zielstrebigen Bewegungen zuzuschnüren. Er war vorsichtig genug, dass es ihr nicht wehtat, aber trotzdem war es kein Vergleich zu der ausgemachten Behutsamkeit, mit der er sich ihr noch vor ein paar Stunden genähert hatte.

Rilla stand nur mit hängendem Kopf da und lies ihn gewähren. Die Tränen, gegen die sie schon die ganze Zeit ankämpfte, bahnten sich jetzt den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Was für eine Demütigung!

Als er fertig war, griff Ken wortlos nach dem Kleid und hielt es ihr hin, damit sie hineinsteigen konnte. Willenlos lies Rilla es geschehen, dass er sie erneut umdrehte und es ihr zuknöpfte, auch wenn sie das alleine genauso gut gekonnt hätte.

Wenn er ihre Tränen bemerkt hatte, kommentierte Ken sie zumindest nicht.

Das Kleid geschlossen, trat er von ihr weg und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr – so eine bekam jeder Soldat zusammen mit seiner Uniform ausgeteilt, wusste Rilla, weil die traditionellen Taschenuhren an der Front zu unpraktisch waren. Im nächsten Moment fragte sie sich, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt an solche Belanglosigkeiten dachte.

„Gleich viertel nach fünf", verkündete Ken, „wenn wir uns beeilen, bist du um halb sechs zu Hause. Denkst du, das reicht?"

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und Rilla brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass er wissen wollte, ob sie es noch schaffen konnte, unbemerkt ins Haus zu kommen.

Sie nickte, ohne weiter zu elaborieren, und wandte sich von ihm ab. Auf dem Tisch neben der Wasserschüssel – sie würde sich zu Hause waschen, es hier zu tun wäre der Gipfel der Erniedrigung! – lagen die Perlenkette und ihre Haarnadeln, die er gestern sehr behutsam eine nach der anderen aus dem Dutt gezogen hatte, bis ihre Haare ihr offen über den Rücken gefallen waren.

Entsprechend verknotet waren sie jetzt. Rilla machte ein paar Versuche, die Haare mit den Fingern zu entwirren, aber es war ziemlich zwecklos. Ken war mittlerweile am anderen Ende des Raumes und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Bestimmt hatte er einen Kamm in seiner Tasche, aber Rilla war zu stolz, ihn darum zu bitten, also stopfte sie die Haarnadeln zusammen mit der Perlenkette in die Tasche des Mantels, der immer noch auf dem Stuhl lag, und anschließend die Haare bestmöglich unter ihren Hut.

Es war nicht mal sechs. Wie viele Menschen würden da schon auf der Straße sein und Anstoß an ihren offenen Haaren nehmen?

„Bist du soweit?", Ken stand mittlerweile an der Tür und warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

Rilla blinzelte resolut einen neuen Schwall Tränen weg und griff nach ihren Silberschuhen. Ihre Füße waren unter den Strümpfen rot und geschwollen und an Fersen und Zehnen aufgescheuert. Der Gedanke, sie erneut in diese grässlichen Schuhe zwängen zu müssen, behagte Rilla gar nicht, aber es führte kein Weg drum herum.

Die Schuhe angezogen schlüpfte sie in den Mantel und humpelte hinüber zu Ken, der ihr bereits die Türe aufhielt.

Als er sah, welche Mühe ihr das Laufen bereitete, wollte er nach ihrem Arm greifen, um sie zu stützen, aber Rilla zog den Arm schnell zurück und trat einige Meter von ihm weg. Ken hob kurz eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann aber bloß mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen ‚wie du willst' und wandte sich dem Abschließen der Türe zu.

Die Rezeption war glücklicherweise erneut unbesetzt und so steckte Ken den Zimmerschlüssel in seine Manteltasche. Als er die Eingangstüre öffnete, kam ihnen ein Schwall eisiger Luft entgegen.

Der nächtliche Schneefall hatte die ganze Stadt mit zentimeterhohem Weiß bedeckte, das im Mondlicht leuchtete. Trotzdem hatte keiner der beiden einen Blick für die Schönheit von Quebec City in einer Winternacht. Schweigend gingen – oder humpelten, in Rillas Fall – sie nebeneinander her, einig erpicht darauf, möglichst schnell der Gesellschaft des anderen entfliehen zu können.

Nur einmal sprach Ken, als er Rilla seine Handschuhe anbot, die diese jedoch mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln ablehnte. Ansonsten sagte den ganzen Weg über niemand ein Wort.

Die Stille und die Eintönigkeit ihres stummen Marsches hatten jedoch zur Folge, dass es Rilla endgültig nicht mehr gelang, ihr Bewusstsein davor zu verschließen, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war.

Ein Teil von ihr betrachtete die Erinnerungsfetzen, die immer wieder in ihren Kopf auftauchten, mit völliger Ungläubigkeit. Das konnte nicht _sie_ gewesen sein, nicht wirklich! Sie war immer brav gewesen, hatte sich benommen und sich an die Regeln gehalten, die ihre Eltern ihr eingebläut hatten. Und brave, wohlerzogene Mädchen gingen nun mal nicht mit Männern auf ihre Hotelzimmer.

Aber natürlich wusste sie, dass die gestern genau das gemacht hatte. Zwar war ihre Erinnerung immer noch unzusammenhängend und nebelhaft und fühlten sich zudem irgendwie unpersönlich – ganz so, als stehe sie draußen und betrachte durch ein ziemlich staubiges Fenster, wie eine _andere_ Rilla als das tat – aber rein rational betrachtet wusste sie es sehr genau.

Eine einzige Nacht – eigentlich nur ein paar Stunden, denn sie waren erst nach Mitternacht im Hotel angekommen – und sie hatte sich von einem wohlerzogenen, respektablen Mädchen verwandelt in – ja, in was? In eine dieser gefallen Frauen, die ihr manchmal in Büchern begegneten, die sie eigentlich nicht lesen durfte? In jemand Verdorbenes, Unmoralisches, das bestimmt.

Denn so viel erkannte Rilla sehr deutlich: was sie getan hatte, was unverzeihbar, unsühnbar. Es würde sie den Rest des Lebens nie mehr loslassen.

Sie war ja geschockt von sich selbst. Wie sollten andere Menschen da nicht geschockt sein, abgestoßen von dem, zu dem sie sich gemacht hatte?

Und schlimmer: Was würden nur ihre Eltern sagen?

Aber sie wusste es ja. Maßlos enttäuscht würden sie sein. Hatten sie ihr nicht sechzehn Jahre lang alles gegeben, hatten sie geliebt und versorgt und es ihr an nichts mangeln lassen? Und dann dankte sie es ihnen, indem sie alle ihre Prinzipien über Bord warf und sich nicht besser benahm als irgendein dahergelaufenes leichtes Mädchen.

Was sie wohl tun würden? Bestimmt würden sie mit einer so schlimmen Tochter nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen. Vielleicht würden sie sie wegschicken – wohin, wusste Rilla nicht, aber bestimmt gab es Orte für Mädchen wie sie. Orte, von denen sie bisher nichts gehört hatte, weil sie dazu viel zu sehr behütet worden war, aber das war jetzt anders. Schließlich hatte sie sich das alles selbst zu verdanken.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Rilla wieder zu weinen begonnen. Weil sie sich schämte und fürchtete, vor dem was kommen würde, und so wütend auf sich selbst war. Und, weil sie sich einsam fühlte. Nicht, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, sich einsam zu fühlen – wenn niemand mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, dann war das ihre eigene Schuld – aber es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie der einzige Mensch in dieser ganzen stummen, eingeschneiten Stadt.

Den Ken ging zwar neben ihr, aber er hätte genauso gut Meilen weit weg sein können, so reserviert wie er sich benahm. Vorsichtig warf Rilla einen schnellen Blick zu ihm hinüber, aber er wirkte kein Bisschen zugänglicher als vorher. Den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, das Gesicht abweisend, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt – nein, von ihm hatte sie nichts zu erwarten.

Aber vielleicht hatte er ja auch Recht, sich nicht mit ihr befassen zu wollen, reflektierte Rilla. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht minder abgestoßen von ihr als sie es von sich selbst war. Denn welcher Mann wollte schon etwas zu tun haben mit einem Mädchen, dass sich so unmoralisch benahm wie sie es getan hatte? Schließlich hatte _sie_ die Hand nach _ihm_ ausgestreckt – so fordernd, so dreist, so völlig _schamlos_. Wie konnte er da nicht das schlimmste von ihr denken?

Dabei hatte er sie gestern noch angesehen als sei sie ihm das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt, hatte sie gehalten als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Das war jetzt vorbei. Natürlich.

Eine neue Erinnerung tauchte in Rillas Kopf auf. Kens Gesicht über ihr, ganz nah, seine Stirn auf ihrer und seine Haare, die ihm in die Augen fielen und die Lippen, die ihren Namen formten – Rilla-_meine_-Rilla – als sei er eine Kostbarkeit, die es zu beschützen galt.

Es war etwas sonderbar Schönes an dieser Erinnerung, trotz all der schrecklichen Konsequenzen, die sie mit sich brachte. So, als hätte sie etwas bedeuten können, wenn nicht alles andere so falsch gewesen wäre.

Rilla seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es half ja doch nichts.

Sie bog in die Straße ein, in der Onkel Davys Haus stand, und Ken, der den Weg ja nicht kannte, folgte ihr.

Abrupt kam sie vor der Haustür zum Stehen und fragte sich, wie es jetzt weiterging. Wie verabschiedete man sich von einem Mann, mit dem man die Nacht verbracht hatte und der heute noch in den Krieg ziehen würde? Wenn es eine Etikette dafür gab, war sie Rilla gänzlich unbekannt.

Ken aber hatte schon zu sprechen begonnen. „Ich werde mich um die ganzen Papiere und Lizenzen kümmern, die wir brauchen. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das alles noch", erklärte er gerade, „schaffst du es, spätestens um zwei Uhr am Rathaus zu sein? Mein Zug geht um vier, das sollte uns genug Zeit lassen."

Rilla warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu.

Zeit? Wofür brauchten sie Zeit? Und was sollte sie am Rathaus? Und welche _Lizenzen_ meinte er, die sich angeblich brauchten?

„Ja, das kann ich schaffen", antwortete sie, sichtlich verwirrt, „aber – nun, _wozu_?"

Jetzt war es an Ken, sie überrascht anzusehen. „Um zu heiraten natürlich", erwiderte er, ganz so, als habe sie das wissen müssen.

Für einen Moment starrte Rilla ihn einfach an. Ein paar Mal öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder, weil sie einfach keine Worte fand.

Ken seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Sieh mal, was heute Nacht passiert ist war ein schlimmer, ein _schrecklicher_ Fehler, da sind wir uns wohl beide einig, ja?", er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, fuhr aber fort, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, „aber es hilft nichts, wir müssen jetzt das Beste daraus machen. Und das ist in dem Fall wohl heiraten. Denn solltest du in ein paar Monaten entdecken, dass du ein Kind erwartest, dann will ich wenigstens, dass du deinen Eltern dann eine Heiratsurkunde unter die Nase halten kannst. Verstehst du?"

_Heiraten_?

Ein _Kind_?

Rilla, der keine der beiden Möglichkeiten auch nur in den Sinn gekommen waren, war immer noch völlig sprachlos.

Ken, der ihre Stille falsch deutete, runzelte ein wenig irritiert die Stirn. „Jetzt guck mich nicht so an! Ich könnte mir auch schönere Dinge vorstellen. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wir wären uns gestern auf dem Markt gar nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Aber was passiert ist, ist passiert und ich kann dich nicht _nicht_ heiraten. Ich respektiere deine Eltern viel zu sehr, um ihnen das anzutun", rechtfertigte er seine Entscheidung.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an und Rilla schaffte ein stummes Nicken.

„Gut", mit einem Mal war Ken wieder völlig geschäftsmäßig, „dann treffen wir uns um zwei am Rathaus. Sei bitte pünktlich."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging schnell die Straße entlang, bis der in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Rilla blieb zurück und sah ihm hinterher, auch als er schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann, irgendwann, setzte sie sich auf die Treppenstufe vor der Eingangstür und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sie hätte geweint, aber die Tränen kamen nicht. Vielleicht, weil das hier alles selbst zum Weinen zu schrecklich war.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „Blinded no more" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	6. My son, do the noble thing

**My son, do the noble thing**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Rilla sich von den Eingangsstufen erhob.

Sie war immer noch völlig benommen von Kens Worten, wie taub. Sie versuchte, wirklich, dem ganzen irgendeinen Sinn zu geben, aber der Gedanke allein war irgendwie lächerlich.

Heiraten.

Das konnte er doch gar nicht ernst meinen.

Sie war _sechzehn_. Sie _durfte_ ihn gar nicht heiraten, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte! Es gab Gesetze, die das regelten. Um zu heiraten musste sie achtzehn sein, richtig? Nun, vielleicht nicht achtzehn, genau wusste sie das nicht, aber zumindest älter als sie es war. Und ihre Eltern musste sie auch fragen. Und was war mit dem Aufgebot? Drei Wochen lang musste die Heiratsabsicht jeden Sonntag in der Kirche verkündet werden, das hatte sie oft genug mitbekommen. Aber sie hatten keine drei Wochen. Sie hatten nicht einmal zwölf Stunden. Sein Plan war also absolut _absurd_!

Es beruhigt Rilla auf der einen Seite ein wenig, dass sie das Ganze mit Logik betrachten konnte. Zudem nahm die Unmöglichkeit seines Planes sie aus der Pflicht, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, die sie sich zu treffen nicht imstande sah.

Auf der anderen Seite – nun, er hatte ja nicht Unrecht. So abstrakt es war, eine Schwangerschaft lag im Rahmen des Möglichen. Und er würde in wenigen Tagen am anderen Ende der Welt sein.

Wollte sie wirklich ihren Eltern gegenübertreten müssen, ein Kind unter dem Herzen, aber keinen Ring an der Hand? Sie konnte ihre enttäuschten Gesichter ja geradezu vor sich sehen!

Wirklich, der Gedanke war zu schrecklich, um ihn überhaupt längere Zeit zu _denken_, geschweige denn ihn wahrhaftig durchleben zu müssen.

Rilla seufzte. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt?

Sie betrat das Haus – leise, möglichst leise – und ging langsam den Flur entlang. Es war dunkel und still. Wenigstens etwas. Wenn sie sich jetzt noch mit einem wütenden, aufgeregten Onkel Davy hätte auseinandersetzen müssen, das hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten.

Schnell streifte sie die Schuhe ab, um auf der Holztreppe keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen und schlich sich nach oben. Auch hier war alles still. Eilig trat sie in ihre Kammer, schloss behutsam die Türe hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Geschafft. Zumindest das.

Sie zog _das Kleid_ aus – wie hatte sie es jemals schön finden können? – und verbannte es zusammen mit dem grässlichen Silberschuhen in die hinterste Ecke ihres Koffers, der unter dem Bett verstaut war. Eine kurze Katzenwäsche, für mehr war keine Zeit, dann wählte sie aus ihrem Schrank das grauste, langweiligste, unförmigste Kleid aus, das sie finden konnte. Es war alt, ein ‚Erbstück', das sie in der Regel für den Hausputz oder die Gartenarbeit trug, aber jetzt kam es ihr gerade recht.

Die Haare gekämmt und fest aus dem Gesicht gebunden und ein paar dicke Socken an die Füße, die sie statt Hausschuhen trug und sie fühlte sich schon viel mehr wie sie selbst – Rilla aus Glen, nicht dieses lachende, flattrige, _dumme_ Ding, das sie gestern Abend noch gewesen war.

Sie warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Wecker neben ihrem Bett. Bald halb sieben, also Zeit fürs Frühstück. Onkel Davy und die älteren Kinder würden bald aufstehen, um pünktlich zur Arbeit und zur Schule zu kommen.

Den Weg, den sie sich eben heraufgeschlichen hatte, ging sie also wieder hinunter, zur Küche, dieses Mal ganz bewusst _nicht_ darauf bedacht, möglichst leise zu sein. Es musste normal erscheinen, _alles_ musste normal erscheinen, am allermeisten sie selbst.

Das Frühstück war schnell gemacht, die Handgriffe längst einstudiert und so war Rilla trotz der leichten Verspätung fertig damit, als Onkel Davy herunter kam.

„Guten Morgen, Rilla", er lächelte sie freundlich an und hatte sie es vorher nicht _genau_ gewusst, war sie jetzt sicher, dass er absolut nichts ahnte.

„Morgen", flüchtig erwiderte Rilla sein Lächeln, wandte sich aber schnell ab. Es war ihr, als müsse er in ihrem Gesicht ablesen können, was geschehen war. Schließlich war sie nicht mehr der Mensch, der sie noch gestern gewesen war – und konnte man sich so sehr verändern, ohne dass es nach außen trat?

„Ist ziemlich spät geworden eure Probe gestern, nicht wahr?", fragte Onkel Davy im Plauderton, während er sich setzte. In seiner Stimme lagen kein Vorwurf und kein Misstrauen, dass sie so lange nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Rilla nickte, hatte ihm aber immer noch den Rücken zugewandt und beschäftigte sich damit, Einmachgläser auf der Anrichte hin und her zu schieben.

„Ja, es hat etwas gedauert", bestätigt sie dann, „aber Janes Vater hat uns abgeholt, also war es nicht so schlimm. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden geweckt?"

Der erste Satz war eine Untertreibung. Der zweite war eine Lüge. Der zumindest eine Schutzbehauptung. _Natürlich _hatte sie niemanden geweckt. Hätte sie jemanden geweckt, würden sie jetzt nicht friedlich in der Küche Konversation betreiben.

„Jane?", fragte Onkel Davy da, offensichtlich verwirrt, und augenblicklich begriff Rilla ihren Fehler, „ich dachte, sie heißt Jeanette?"

Rilla unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. So viel zu ihren Geheimhaltungskünsten! Ein Teil von ihr ahnte, dass nur eine schnelle Antwort sie retten konnte, aber ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Sie schob ein Einmachglas nach links und wartete auf das Donnerwetter, das folgen würde.

„Ach Daddy, Jane ist bestimmt ein Spitzname", erklang da eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür, „Jeanette ist ja auch wie Marilla, viel zu lang. Und das du immer alles so auseinandernehmen musst…"

Es war Mary, die fröhlich in die Küche gehüpft kam. Sie drückte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange, strahlte Rilla, die sich überrascht zu ihr umgedreht hatte, breit an und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Was gibt es zum Frühstück?", fragte sie und wäre die Unschuld in Person gewesen, wären ihre Augen nicht ein bisschen zu weit und ihr Lächeln nicht ein bisschen zu beharrlich gewesen.

„Das Übliche", erwiderte Rilla und beäugte das jüngere Mädchen misstrauisch. Wusste sie etwas? Wenn ja, was? Und warum hatte sie gerade trotzdem entschieden, sie, Rilla, zu retten?

Mary nickte. „Auch gut", gab sie friedlich zurück und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater, um mit ihm davon zu berichten, dass sie heute geträumt habe, er hätte ihnen einen Hund zu Weihnachten geschenkt und was er wohl glaube, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte?

Onkel Davy, der zumindest ganz genau wusste, was seine Tochter mit ihrem Bericht _bezwecken_ wollte, lachte gutmütig.

Rilla dagegen nutzte den Moment, um schnell die Küche zu verlassen. Im Gehen warf sie Mary noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber ihre Cousine war scheinbar viel zu sehr in die Beschreibung ihres Traum-Hundes vertieft, um es zu bemerken.

Wahrscheinlich war es Zufall gewesen, dachte Rilla bei sich. Mary war erst elf. Was konnte eine Elfjährige schon davon wissen, was sie diese Nacht getan hatte? Der Gedanke war abwegig.

Kopfschüttelnd machte Rilla sich auf den Weg nach oben, um Eddie fertig für die Schule zu machen und die kleine Annie zu wickeln und anzuziehen. Eddie war sein übliches engelhaftes Selbst und Rilla konnte ihn rasch nach unten zum Frühstück schicken, aber Annie war quengelig und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Rilla sie beruhigt hatte.

Als sie wieder unten war, war Onkel Davy schon weg – wahrscheinlich wieder bei einem seiner Gewerkschaftstreffen oder einer Matrosenversammlung –, dafür waren Rachel und Louis mittlerweile in die Küche gekommen. Rachel wünschte Rilla artig einen guten Morgen und Louis begrüßte sie mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln, ohne sie anzusehen. Aber das war sie mittlerweile gewohnt, außerdem hatte sie momentan größere Probleme als ihren viel zu schüchternen Cousin.

Es fühlte sich schier endlos an, bis es Rilla gelungen war, alle vier Kinder aus dem Haus zu kriegen. Nicht, dass es länger gedauert hätte als sonst, aber ihr fehlte die Geduld für diese banalen Alltagsdinge. Und sie spürte, dass ihre vorsichtig aufgebaute Fassade immer mehr Risse bekam.

Sie brachte den Vormittag hinter sich, irgendwie, möglichst ohne zu denken, wie von einer anderen Macht gesteuert. Annie füttern, Tisch abräumen, Geschirr spülen, Wasche waschen, Wohnzimmer stauben. Es schien ihr, so lange sie sich nur beschäftigen konnte, würde sie wenigstens nicht an das denken müssen, was ihr bevorstand.

Zwei Uhr am Rathaus.

Und dann der Rest ihres Lebens.

Der Gedanke schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf, als sie um fünf vor zwei in die Straße einbog, in der das Rathaus stand. Es war komisch, denn bisher hatte sie kaum weiter gedacht als die nächsten paar Stunden, den heutigen Tag. Aber langsam ging ihr auf, dass – nun, _Ehe_, das war für immer, nicht wahr?

Bis hierhin war es einfach gewesen. Sie hatte sich hereingeschlichen, ohne dass jemand aufgewacht war. Onkel Davy hatte nichts geahnt. Der Vormittag war ereignislos vergangen. Annie hatte sie bei einer freundlichen Nachbarin namens Mrs. Chester abgeben können, die häufiger schon ihr Mitleid bekundet hatte mit diesem Mädchen vom Land, das die Rolle einer erwachsenen Frau ausfüllen musste, und die ihr das Kind deswegen gelegentlich abnahm. Den anderen Kindern hatte sie einen Zettel neben ein kaltes Mittagessen hingelegt und so Besorgungen vorgeschützt.

Bisher war es einfach gewesen.

Der wirklich schwierige Teil stand bevor. Nicht die Hochzeit, denn wie schwer konnte eine Hochzeit sein? Man sagte ‚ja' und ‚ich will' und setzte seine Unterschrift auf ein Dokument und die Hochzeit war erledigt. Aber eine Ehe – eine Ehe war nicht einfach, so viel wusste selbst Rilla in ihrer Unwissenheit.

Zumindest, wenn Ken tatsächlich Recht hatte und sie heiraten _konnten_. Wenn nicht –

„Hallo Rilla", riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie fuhr herum.

Clarence stand vor ihr, Hände in den Taschen und einen Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen mitfühlend und peinlich berührt schwankte.

Rilla wandte sich ab.

„Wo ist Kenneth?", fragte sie, um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht und betrachtete die Menschen, die die Straße entlang eilten, ganz so, als sei es ihr eigentlich ziemlich egal, wo Ken war und ob er kommen würde.

Sie mochte in den Augen der Welt nicht mehr viel Wert sein, aber sie wäre wahrscheinlich nicht die Tochter ihrer Mutter gewesen, wenn sie nicht gerade jetzt dieser Welt in die Augen gesehen hätte, hochmütig und etwas trotzig und mit einem rebellischen kleinen Vorschieben des Kinns.

Stolz war schon etwas Merkwürdiges. Aber manchmal das einzige, was einem blieb.

Clarence räusperte sich kurz. „Valcartier", erwiderte er dann. Es war deutlich, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war.

„Ach", gab Rilla zurück, äußerlich ungerührt, auch wenn ihr Innerstes sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Wenn Ken zurück nach Valcartier gefahren war, hieß das dann…?

Clarence schien allerdings ein feineres Gespür für unsichere, verletzte, trotzige kleine Mädchen zu haben als sie ihm zugetraut hätte, denn er setzte sofort erklärend hinzu: „Er braucht doch die Erlaubnis von unserem Oberstleutnant um zu heiraten. Ernie ist mit ihm gefahren, um ein gutes Wort einzulegen, immerhin ist er schon Hauptmann. Also, Ernie meine ich."

Rilla nickte, obwohl Ernies Dienstrang sie nicht im Mindesten interessierte.

Für einige Augenblicke standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann drehte Rilla sich plötzlich wieder zu ihm um. Ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass Clarence ja mit Ken zusammen Jura studiert hatte und sogar einen besseren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Vielleicht kannte er sich mit den juristischen Feinheiten ja ebenfalls aus.

„Kann ich denn eigentlich heiraten?", fragte sie ihn daher ziemlich freimütig, weil vorgetäuschte Schüchtern sie jetzt auch nicht mehr weiterbrachte, „ich bin erst sechzehn und ich dachte immer, man müsse älter sein."

Clarence nickte. Er wirkte ein wenig erleichtert, sich auf juristischem, also sicherem Terrain zu befinden. Er schien sich hier gelassener zu bewegen als in verworrenen Gefühlsdingen.

„Die Gesetze hier in Quebec basieren zu großen Teilen auf dem 1804 von Napoleon in Frankreich eingeführten _Code civil_. Die meisten anderen Provinzen nutzen eher englisches Recht als Basis. Aber diese Sonderstellung hat in Quebec dazu geführt, dass es die einzige Provinz in Kanada ist, die das Heiratsalter in den letzten Jahren nicht deutlich angehoben hat", erklärte er bereitwillig, „Mädchen dürfen hier mit zwölf heiraten, Jungen mit vierzehn."

Rilla sah ihn verblüfft an. „Mit _zwölf_?", hakte sie ungläubig nach.

Und sie hatte sich selbst für zu jung zum Heiraten gehalten!

„Ich weiß nicht, wie häufig das heute tatsächlich noch passiert, aber ja, es ist erlaubt", versicherte Clarence mit einem Nicken.

Rilla ließ sich diese neue Information durch den Kopf gehen. Es schien verrückt – zwölfjährige Kinder heiraten zu lassen. Und dann am besten noch ohne elterliche Einstimmung oder war man wenigstens klug genug gewesen, die festzuschreiben? Keine Zwölfjährige konnte immerhin solch eine Entscheidung treffen!

Sie schreckte hoch, als Clarence sie vorsichtig am Arm berührte, offensichtlich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Sie kommen", er deutete auf die Straße hinter ihr.

Tatsächlich sah sie, als sie sich umdrehte, zwei uniformierte Gestalten, die schnellen Schrittes in ihre Richtung kamen. Rilla war erleichtert, als sie nur Ken und Ernie erkannte. Das hier war wirklich schon peinlich genug, ohne sich von Patrick und Thomas aufziehen lassen zu müssen!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Männer bei ihnen angelangt waren.

„Rilla", Ken nickte ihr kurz zu, wandte sich dann aber Clarence zu, „alles in Ordnung?"

„Ihr seid hier, der Standesbeamte wartet drinnen auf euch und Ernie und ich werden eure Ehe bezeugen", erwiderte Clarence mit einem Schulterzucken, „sieht also alles ganz gut aus."

Ken gab mit einer Kopfbewegung seine Zustimmung, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, das Rathaus zu betreten. Rilla hatte sich längst wieder den Geschehnissen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zugewandt – _ignorieren_ konnte sie ihn auch! – und da Clarence nur wieder den schweigenden Beobachter gab, standen sie für einige Augenblicke einfach tatenlos da.

„Na also, dann wollen wir mal", brach schließlich Ernie das Schweigen, mit einem vorgeschützten Tatendrang, den niemand von ihnen wirklich spürte.

Er bot Rilla einen Arm an, den sie etwas widerwillig ergriff und führte sie durch die Türe, die Clarence hilfreich offen hielt. Einmal drinnen, nahm er Rilla den Mantel ab und zog dann seinen eigenen aus, stellte sich aber dabei so ungeschickt an, dass er beide Mäntel fallen ließ und, als er sie auffangen wollte, mit dem Knopf am Ärmelaufschlag an einem der Mäntel hängen blieb, was ihn stolpern ließ. Es war ein ziemlich mitleiderregendes Schauspiel.

Rilla, wenig geneigt, gerade jetzt Mitleid für andere Menschen aufzubringen, beobachtete ihn abwesend, ohne die Realität der Situation genug zu erfassen, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Stattdessen begann ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch den Raum zu driften.

Hinter ihr hatten Ken und Clarence das Rathaus betreten, noch im Türrahmen hatte Clarence seinen Freund jedoch festgehalten.

„Und du bist dir _sicher_, dass du alle Lizenzen hast?", hörte Rilla ihn leise, aber drängend fragen.

Ken wirkte genervt. „Habe ich", bestätigte er, „alle Lizenzen, alle Unterschriften, alles was wir brauchen."

„Normale Menschen brauchen Wochen, bis sie das alles zusammen haben", argumentierte Clarence.

„Ich habe keine Wochen. Ich habe nicht mal mehr zwei Stunden", gab Ken scharf, aber ebenfalls mit gedämpfter Stimme, zurück, „und es gibt für alles Schlupflöcher, wenn man sie braucht. Die Hochzeitslizenz ersetzt das Aufgebot und ich habe eine offizielle Erlaubnis, dass wir hier heiraten dürfen, obwohl keiner von beiden seit sechs Monaten hier wohnt. Die Papiere sind in Ordnung und es ist alles völlig legal."

Rilla sah, wie Clarence ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zuwarf. „Was ist mit…?", begann er, ließ die Frage jedoch unbeendet.

Ken schien trotzdem zu wissen, was er meinte. „Kein Problem. Dafür gibt es Artikel 153, wenn es so weit kommen sollte", antwortete er sicher, warf dann Clarence einen kurzen Blick zu, „sieh mal, ich mache das hier doch nur, um zu verhindern, dass sie auch noch das Stigma eines unehelichen Kindes durchmachen muss. Und ich habe nun einmal nicht viel Zeit, sonst würde ich das alles doch ganz sicher nicht so machen – heimlich und mit Ausnahmelizenzen und dem ganzen Kram. Aber nur so kann ich garantieren, dass, sollte sie ein Kind zur Welt bringen, es auf jeden Fall in eine legal geschlossene Ehe hineingeboren wird. Das zumindest wird niemand ihr nehmen können und um mehr geht es gerade nicht. Alles andere wird sich zeigen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin – sollte ich zurückkommen."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Clarence skeptisch.

Ken grinste kurz, aber es war nichts Fröhliches an diesem Grinsen. „Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme? Nun, dann wird sie eine reiche kleine Witwe sein. Es gibt schlimmere Schicksale auf dieser Welt", antwortete er und es klang so völlig blasé, dass es nur gespielt sein konnte.

Clarence schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte, was ist, _wenn_ du zurückkommst und ihr diese Ehe dazu kriegen müsst, dass sie funktioniert?", stellte er klar.

„Auch das wird sich zeigen", gab Ken mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung zurück. Es war deutlich, dass ihm das Thema gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

Vielleicht hätte Clarence nachgebohrt, aber in dem Moment kam ein Mann auf sie zu, der so unscheinbar und so absolut durchschnittlich war, dass er nur der Standesbeamte sein konnte. Er war wie eine Verkörperung der Akten und Daten und Listen, die er Tag ein, Tag aus führte und pflegte.

Ernie hatte sich mittlerweile aus den Mänteln befreit und so folgten die vier dem Mann in ein Zimmer im hinteren Teil des Rathauses.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten ihnen nicht viele Menschen, aber doch genug, dass Rilla dankbar war, sich vorher noch umgezogen zu haben. Vielleicht war es der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation geschuldet gewesen, vielleicht einer gewissen ihr eigenen Eitelkeit, aber sie hatte kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch das graue Putzkleid gegen eines ihrer Sonntagskleider getauscht. Deswegen war sie jetzt dankenswerterweise viele Lagen cremefarbenen Organdys gehüllt, mit hellblauer Stickerei an Kragen, Saum und Ärmelaufschlägen, und einem kurzen Jäckchen im gleichen Stil.

Der Grund der Hochzeit war schon verwerflich genug, da musste sie nicht auch noch _aussehen_ wie ein Mädchen, das nur geheiratet wurde, weil es geheiratet werden musste.

Denn daran hatte Ken wenig Zweifel gelassen. Es ging ihm nur darum, den Fehler der letzten Nacht wieder bestmöglich geradezubiegen. Seine Beweggründe waren pragmatisch – rücksichtsvoll zwar, denn er hätte wahrscheinlich auch einfach verschwinden können – aber die ganze Situation war trotzdem erschreckend geschäftsmäßig.

Sicher nicht so, wie sie sich ihre Hochzeit ausgemalt hatte.

Bevor Rilla allerdings Zeit hatte, _diesem_ bestimmten Gedankenstrang zu folgen – und er führte an keine schönen Orte –, begann der Standesbeamte mit der Zeremonie. Mit eintöniger Stimme führte er durch die bekannten Fragen, Schwüre, Mahnungen und Glückwünsche.

Ken versprach, sie zu beschützen und Rilla, ihm zu gehorchen, sie sagten ihre „Ich will"s – für einen Moment dachte Rilla, sie würde an diesen zwei Worten ersticken, bis es ihr schließlich gelang, sie wenigstens zu flüstern – dann schob Ken ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Es war ein hübscher Ring, das registrierte Rilla selbst in ihrem völlig durcheinandergewirbelten Gemütszustand. Innen aus Gold, darum eine Platinschicht, in die kunstvolle Blumenranken eingraviert waren, die Blütenköpfe aus klitzekleinen Diamanten. Wenn er ihn selbst ausgesucht hatte, hatte er wenigstens guten Geschmack bewiesen.

Zuletzt kam die Aufforderung, die Braut zu küssen. Für einen Augenblick spürte Rilla die Panik wie einen dunklen, heißen Klumpen in sich aufsteigen, aber bevor sie noch entscheiden, ob sie erstarren oder flüchten sollte – sie _konnte _ihn nicht küssen, nicht hier, nicht so, nicht nach der vergangenen Nacht! – hatte Ken ihr schon einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und sich wieder zurückgelehnt.

Nach der eigentlichen Zeremonie prüfte der Standesbeamte die Lizenzen, die Ken ihm vorgelegt hatte, noch einmal genau, aber es gab daran nichts zu beanstanden, denn er nickte und ließ alle vier ihre Unterschrift in das Hochzeitsregister setzen. Er reichte Ken das Zertifikat, wünschte ihnen alles Gute und komplimentierte sie hinaus.

Es hatte keine fünfzehn Minuten gedauert.

Draußen wandte sich Ernie sofort an die beiden frisch Vermählten. „Darf ich dann ebenfalls meine Glückwünsche aussprechen, Mr. und Mrs. Ford?", fragte er mit einem betont fröhlichen Augenzwinkern.

Wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, die beiden hätten ihn nicht entgeisterter anschauen können. Es war vielleicht das erste Mal seit dem Morgen, dass sie ganz intuitiv wirklich einer Meinung waren.

Rilla besonders hatte er mit dieser Anrede völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Denn theoretisch mochte ihr das klar gewesen sein, aber – _Mrs. Ford_? Das sollte jetzt sie sein, ja? Nie mehr einfach Rilla Blythe. Von jetzt an war es Mrs. Kenneth Ford. _Bis das der Tod uns scheidet_.

Der Gedanke war genug, dass sie am liebsten nach Hause geflohen und sich die Bettdecken über den Kopf gezogen hätte, um diese Welt auszusperren, die plötzlich so kompliziert geworden war und die sie nicht mehr verstand.

Aber sie blieb artig wo sie war, ließ sich von Clarence in den Mantel helfen und folgte Ken gemessenen Schrittes, als er durch die Rathausgänge wieder nach draußen ging. _Er_ zumindest schien noch zu wissen, was er tat und das war zu gleichen Teilen beruhigend und frustrierend, fand Rilla.

Draußen drehte er sich zu ihr um – aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Ernie und Clarence einige Meter weiter weg gingen.

„Unser Zug geht bald, das heißt wir machen uns besser jetzt auf den Weg zum Bahnhof", erklärte Ken sachlich, „du hast sicherlich noch viel zu tun, da musst du nicht mit uns durch die halbe Stadt laufen."

Rilla nickte, obwohl sie eigentlich kaum noch etwas zu tun hatte. Zumindest nichts, was nicht auch morgen hätte getan werden können.

„Gut", fuhr Ken fort, „ich werde mich bei dir melden, wegen Unterhalt und dergleichen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich es mache, aber ich leite da etwas in die Wege. Denkst du, dir reichen – monatlich?" Er nannte eine Geldsumme.

Mit erschrocken geweiteten Augen sah Rilla ihn an. So viel Geld hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht besessen, geschweige denn monatlich zur Verfügung gehabt!

„Nun, ich…", begann sie, wusste aber nicht, wie sie ihm sagen wollte, dass es viel zu viel war und ließ den Satz hilflos ins Leere laufen.

Ken deutete ihre Reaktion genau falsch. „Zu wenig?", er nickte, „ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Was denkst du von – ?"

Die neue Summe war deutlich höher und Rilla beeilte sich, zu nicken, bevor er auf die Idee kommen könnte, sie ein zweites Mal zu erhöhen.

„Ich werde mit unserem Anwalt reden, dass er mein Testament ändert. Die Armee weiß auch Bescheid, im Fall das Falls solltest du also keine Schwierigkeiten haben", fügte Ken hinzu und Rilla stellte bei sich fest, dass sie noch niemals jemanden so nüchtern über den eigenen Tod hatte reden hören.

Sie fragte sich, woher er diese Selbstbeherrschung nahm. Oder war er immer schon so gewesen und sie hatte es nur nie gesehen, geblendetes kleines Mädchen, das sie gewesen war?

Jetzt reichte er ihr das Ehezertifikat. „Hier, das solltest du nehmen. Ich überlasse es dir, wann und wem du von dieser Hochzeit erzählen möchtest. Gegebenenfalls wirst du keine andere Möglichkeit haben, aber auf absehbare Zeit wirst du diejenige sein, die mit den Reaktionen leben muss, deswegen ist es nur gerecht, wenn du den Zeitpunkt bestimmen kannst. Vor mir wird niemand etwas erfahren", versprach er ruhig.

Rilla griff nach dem Papier und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

„Hast du noch Fragen? Irgendetwas, um das ich mich kümmern muss?", erkundigte Ken sich.

„Nein, ich denke – ich denke nicht", Rilla schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr war zum Heulen zumute.

„Ansonsten kannst du mir schreiben. Ich werde mich melden und dir die Daten zukommen lassen, damit du mich erreichen kannst, wenn etwas passieren sollte", Ken war immer noch die Sachlichkeit in Person.

Sie erwartete dementsprechend, dass er ihre mittlerweile wohl deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht erkennbaren Gefühle ignorieren würde, wie er es den ganzen Tag getan hatte. Er hatte natürlich auch keine Zeit, sich mit dummen, hysterischen kleinen Mädchen herumzuschlagen, das verstand sie schon.

Aber er überraschte sie.

Statt sich höflich von ihr zu verabschieden und zu gehen, wie sie es erwartet hatte, trat er im Gegenteil einen kleinen Schritt näher. Der nüchterne, etwas kühle Ausdruck in seinen Augen wich etwas anderem, weicherem. Bedauern. Resignation. Mitgefühl. Es waren die ersten menschlichen Regungen, die sie den ganzen Tag an ihm gesehen hatten.

„Ich wollte noch sagen", begann er leise, scheinbar nach Worten suchend, auch das ungewöhnlich für ihn, „dass es mir Leid tut. Das alles hier. Ich wünschte – ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre anders gelaufen."

Dann wischte er mit dem Daumen eine Träne von ihrer Wange, von der sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie gefallen war, und küsste sie behutsam auf die Stirn.

Er trat zurück, sah sie einige Momente lang schweigend an, dann drehte sich zu Clarence und Ernie herum und war schon einige Meter auf die beiden zugegangen, als Rilla sich aus ihrer Starre löste.

„Ken!", sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu brachte, ihn zu rufen, aber irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich, ihn einfach _so_ dieser ungewissen Zukunft entgegengehen zu lassen – einer Zukunft, die ihn vielleicht nie wieder hierhin zurückführen würde.

Er drehte sich um, überrascht, aber nicht ungeduldig, als er sie ansah und wartete, was sie sagen wollte.

Für einen kurzen, irrationalen Moment war der einzige Gedanke, den sie greifen konnte, ihm zu sagen, dass er _zurück_ kommen sollte. Aber dann sah sie, dass es nicht ihr Platz war, ihn darum zu bitten und außerdem – es lag gar nicht in seiner Macht, so etwas zu versprechen.

Also entschied sie sich für ein „pass auf dich auf", was irgendwie albern und platt klang, wenn man bedachte, wo er hingehen würde, aber sie hatte nicht sein Talent mit Worten und etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein.

Ken neigte den Kopf, vielleicht eine Zustimmung, vielleicht eine Anerkennung dessen, was sie sagen wollte und nicht konnte. „Du auch auf dich", erwiderte er, hielt ihren Blick für ein oder zwei Sekunden – vielleicht das erste Mal seit diesem kalten Morgen, dass sie einander verstanden –, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte.

Rilla blieb vor dem Rathaus stehen und sah den dreien hinterher, bis sie um eine Straßenecke verschwunden waren.

Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, noch nie so einsam gewesen zu sein.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „Don't say a word" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	7. Always out of sight (never out of mind)

**Always out of sight (but never out of mind)**

Rilla sagte niemandem etwas.

Sie ging zurück zu den Keiths, wehrte die Fragen der Kinder ab, indem sie Kopfschmerzen vorschützte und nach oben in ihr Zimmer ging. Dort verbannte sie Ehering und Zertifikat tief in den Koffer unter ihrem Bett und legte sich hin, obwohl es doch erst Nachmittag war. Die nächsten Stunden lag sie einfach da, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, ohne etwas zu sehen, bevor sie später – _viel_ später – in einen rastlosen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie auf und machte weiter, als seien die letzten zwei Tage nie geschehen.

Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

Sie zog sich also an, ging durch das noch schlafende Haus hinunter und machte Frühstück – ganz so wie jeden Tag. Sie begrüßte Onkel Davy als er in die Küche kam – ja, es ginge ihr besser und nein, er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen – und ging dann wieder nach oben, um die Kinder zu wecken und die beiden Kleinen fertig zu machen.

Die Banalität des Ganzen machte es surreal.

Sie war dankbar, als das Haus sich nach der typischen Hektik dieses ach so alltäglichen Morgens leerte – als Onkel Davy zur Arbeit ging und die älteren Kinder in die Schule und sie Annie mit ein paar Bauklötzen auf einer Decke im Wohnzimmer absetzen konnte. Von dieser ganzen frühmorgendlichen Aktivität – dieser _Fröhlichkeit_ – hatte sie beinahe ernsthaft Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

Also räumte Rilla die Küche auf – immer ein Ohr auf Annie im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer gerichtet – und machte sich dann daran, Rachels gute Strümpfe zu stopfen. Es waren banale, geistlose Aufgaben, aber es musste getan werden.

Die Strümpfe fertig gestopft, wollte sie sich gerade der Buntwäsche zuwenden, die zu waschen sie am Vortag nicht mehr geschafft hatte, als sie durch das offene Fenster das wohlbekannte Klackern des Briefkastens hörte.

In den ersten Wochen in Quebec City hatte dieses Klackern sie über Wasser gehalten. Heimweh, Überforderung, Einsamkeit, das alles hatte sich anfangs zu einem trüben Gemisch verbunden, das Rilla beinahe hätte verzweifeln lassen. Manche Menschen hätten sich wohl auch der Verzweiflung überlassen, aber Rilla trug genug von der praktischen Natur ihres Vaters in sich, um sich schließlich selbst für ihre Dummheit zu schelten und sich ihren neuen Aufgaben zuzuwenden, eine nach der anderen, immer ein weiterer kleiner Schritt, bis sie irgendwann im Oktober wie nebenbei gemerkt hatte, dass sie die Situation gemeistert hatte.

Trotzdem waren in der ersten Zeit die Briefe ihre Rettungslinie gewesen. Briefe von den Eltern zu Hause, von Carl und Una aus dem Pfarrhaus, von den Zwillingen aus Kingsport und natürlich den Brüdern aus Europa. Selbst Susan, eigentlich keine große Briefeschreiberin, hatte ihr geschrieben, die Briefe bis zum Rand angefüllt mit nützlichen Tipps und Tricks zur Haushaltführung, die Rilla auf ganz praktische Weise ein ums andere Mal gerettet hatten.

Die anderen Briefe waren mehr emotional eine Stütze gewesen – auch wenn Una einige ziemlich raffinierte Rezepte beigefügt hatte – und so hatte Rilla anfangs Tag für Tag auf das Klackern des Briefkastens gelauscht, nur um sofort alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, sobald der Postbote weitergegangen war, um sich über die neusten Briefe herzumachen. Dieser Tage ließ sie die Post dagegen meistens bis zum Abend liegen, damit sie sie in der Ruhe ihrer Kammer genießen konnte, ohne Störungen oder ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die Briefe, die sie erhielt, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Die der Zwillinge enthielten in der Regel keine tiefschürfende Konversation, was weniger daran lag, dass die beiden dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen wären, sondern mehr daran, dass sie Rilla für tiefschürfende Dinge einfach nicht nah genug standen. Stattdessen berichteten sie sehr lebensnah vom Studentenleben Kingsports – wobei Rilla schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen war, dass Nans Studentenleben scheinbar deutlich mehr Tanzabende und Dis mehr Prüfungen beinhaltete. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur natürlich, dass die Musikstudentin mehr Gefallen an Tänzen fand. Und Rilla hatte am Queen's genug Griechisch und Latein lernen müssen, um zu wissen, dass ein Studium der Klassischen Philologie auf der anderen Seite sicher keine Leichtigkeit war.

Waren die Briefe der Zwillinge interessant, weil sie eine so andere Welt beschrieben, so mochte Rilla an den Briefen von ihren Eltern und auch von Carl und Una besonders, dass sie ihr die alte, ach so bekannte Welt von Glen und P.E.I. ein wenig näher brachten. Sie hätte es vorher wohl nicht geglaubt, aber es hatte etwas tröstendes, zu lesen, was zu Hause passierte, all die alltäglichen, banalen Dinge – Zwillingsmädchen für Mr. und Mrs. Crawford, ein neues Auto für Mr. Burr, ein schrecklich hässlicher neuer Hut für Olive Kirk –, die sie normalerweise wohl für uninteressant befunden hätte, die sie aber jetzt eine Verbundheit zum Heim ihrer Kindheit fühlen ließ.

Noch einmal völlig anders waren die Briefe, die sie von ihren Brüdern bekam. Jems Briefe waren in der Regel kurz, aber humorvoll – ohne Frage sparte er sich die langen, emotionalen Briefe für seine Faith auf und Rilla mochte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er beschrieb den Schlamm in den Schützengräben, die regelmäßigen Rattenjagden, das faulig gewordene Brot und das Läuse-Wettzählen in einem leichten, amüsierten Ton, den Rilla ihm nicht abnahm. Die Deutschen waren die _dummen Boche_ und eine größere Schlacht, von der Rilla in der Zeitung hatte lesen können, war nur ein ‚Scharmützel'. Las man Jems Berichte vom Krieg, konnte man das Gefühl kriegen, es handle sich lediglich um einen Trip ins Ferienlager, fand Rilla, und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er so schrieb, um es ihr leichter zu machen oder doch sich selbst.

Shirleys Briefe waren noch seltener als Jems und in der Regel noch kürzer. Er beschrieb in knappen Sätzen seine Erlebnisse, ohne dabei wirklich ins Detail zu gehen, und streifte unangenehme Dinge höchstens beiläufig. Lieber befasste er sich in verhältnismäßiger Breite mit irgendwelchen technischen Spezialitäten seines Flugzeuges oder beschrieb minutiös die Feinheiten einer Landung auf einem unebenen Feld. Seit Shirley im April nach England gefahren und sich dort im Mai dem Royal Flying Corps angeschlossen hatte, hatte Rilla mehr über Flugzeuge und Fliegen gelernt, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und wusste sie bei Jem, dass sein humorvoller Tonfall ein ganz bewusstes Mittel war, um den wahren Schrecken des Krieges zu verbergen, wurde sie aus Shirley nicht ganz schlau. Entweder er war wie Jem und verbarg hinter der peniblen Beschreibung des Monosoupape-Neunzylinder-Rotationsmotors seiner Vickers F.B.5. seine wirklichen Gefühle und Erfahrungen – oder er sah das ganze wirklich so emotionslos wie er tat. Genau wusste Rilla es bei ihm nie und manchmal fürchtete sie sich vor der Antwort.

Walter schrieb im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern sehr häufig und seine Briefe waren lang, emotional und häufig stark von Zensoren geschwärzt. Es war deutlich, dass man in Zensurbüros die Sachlichkeit von Shirley und den Humor von Jem vorzog vor den deutlich reflektierteren Schilderungen Walters. Er, der Krieg immer für das Verabscheungswürdigste auf dieser Erde gehalten hatte, war durch seine eigenen Kriegserlebnisse darin nur bestärkt worden und so enthielten seine Briefe zwar keine detaillierten Beschreibungen, weil er das seiner kleinen unschuldigen Schwester niemals zugemutet hätte, aber dafür häufig kritische Gedanken und negative Beobachtungen. Die Grausamkeit des Krieges lag für Walter, soviel war klar, auch in seiner Sinnlosigkeit und natürlich war das keine Meinung, die ein rechtschaffener Zensor nach außen hätte dringen lassen dürfen.

Es waren demnach keine wirklich tröstlichen Briefe, die Rilla von ihren Brüdern bekam, aber sie waren ein Lebensbeweis und dafür allein waren sie ihr die liebsten.

Vielleicht lag es also daran und an der Schlagzeile in der heutigen Zeitung, die anhaltende Kämpfe an der Westfront verkündet hatte, dass sie den Korb mit Buntwäsche abstellte und zum Briefkasten eilte, wie sie es seit Monaten nicht getan hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie Trost selbst ganz gut gebrauchen konnte, nach diesen letzten beiden Tagen. Wahrscheinlich war es ein bisschen von beidem.

Was es war, es sorgte dafür, dass Rilla die Post sofort aus dem Briefkasten fischte und rasch durchsah. Zwei offiziell aussehende Briefe für Davy, eine handschriftliche Karte für Mary und Rachel, geschrieben von Millie aus dem Sanatorium, und ja, auch zwei Briefe für sie selbst. Ein mitleiderregend aussehendes Exemplar von Walter, auf dem Weg aus Frankreich geknickt und gebeutelt worden, aber höchst willkommen, und ein dicker Umschlag von Carl.

Sie legte die fremde Post auf die Flurkommode und setze sich mit ihren Briefen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Annie immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelnd auf ihrer Decke saß und scheinbar Spaß daran gefunden hatte, Bauklötze gegeneinander zu schlagen. Wenn es ihr damit gelang, ein besonders lautes Geräusch zu erzeugen, ließ sie regelmäßig die Klötze fallen und klatschte entzückt in die Hände.

Rilla beobachtete sie einen Moment und bemerkte, dass sie fast ein bisschen neidisch war – die Tage, an denen man _ihre_ Stimmung damit aufheitern konnte, dass etwas besonders laut knallte, lagen leider lange, lange zurück.

Sie entschied sich, Carls Brief zuerst zu lesen, weil sich eine Melancholie in ihre breit zu machen drohte, die ihr gar nicht behagte und es Carl in der Regel immer gelang, sie mit seinen Briefen aufzuheitern. Walters Briefe dagegen – nun, Walters Briefe jagten ihr in der Regel einen Schauer über den Rücken, weil sie sie eine Welt erahnen ließ, die zu grausam war als dass sie ihr Ausmaß hätte erfassen können.

Glücklicherweise enttäuschte Carl sie nicht. Wie üblich war sein Brief gefüllt mit lustigen kleinen Episoden aus der Glen-Schule und dem Rest des Dorfes. Carl besaß einen feinen Sinn für Humor und eine sehr scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, so dass er beinahe jeder Situation einen komischen Blickwinkel abringen konnte.

Und so konnte Rilla sich für einige Minuten in seinen Schilderungen verlieren. So litt sie mit der kleinen Lizzie Clow, deren Namen irgend ein Scherzkeks zusammen mit dem von Bobby Drew an die Tafel im Schulhaus geschrieben hatte, was Lizzie dazu gebracht hatte, den Rest des Schultages weinend unter ihrem Tisch zu verbringen. Carl hatte offensichtlich sein Bestes versucht, das Mädchen zu beruhigen, aber, wie er selbst bemerkte, „hysterische Weibsbilder sind in meinen besten Momenten keine meiner Stärken und dass ich die ganze Zeit kurz davor war, selbst loszulachen über die Absurdität der ganzen Sache, hat sicher auch nicht geholfen".

Zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall mit Lizzie waren wohl während des Sonntagsgottesdienstes die Schweine von Abner Lewison ausgebrochen und wie eine wilde Meute über die Hauptstraße gejagt, nur um sich schlussendlich ausgerechnet auf dem Vorplatz der Presbyterianischen Kirche zu sammeln und sich über die Reste der dortigen Blumenrabatten her zu machen. Die guten Frauen von Glen waren _empört_ gewesen, berichtete Carl, und dass Abner Lewison überzeugter Methodist war, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

In diesem Stil ging es weiter. Er hatte eine amüsante Geschichte für jeden Tag, aber Carl wäre nicht Carl gewesen, aufrichtig und grundehrlich wie er war, wenn er nicht auch die weniger schönen Dinge berichtet hätte, die andere Menschen wohl ausgespart hätten. So erfuhr Rilla, dass der alte Elmer Reese friedlich im Schlaf entstorben war und Elsie West – dem Namen nach musste sie eine entfernte Verwandte von Kens Mutter sein, von ihrer _Schwiegermutter_, erinnerte Rilla sich und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr kurzzeitig beinahe übel – einen kleinen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte, den seine Eltern auf den großartigen Namen Winston Woodrow getauft hatten. Zudem hatte Glen im November erneut zwei seiner Söhne in den Krieg verabschiedet – einen Don Anderson, dessen Name Rilla so direkt nichts sagte, und den Sohn des Methodistenpfarrers, Fred Arnold, was bei Rilla eine vage Erinnerung an ein freundliches Gesicht mit einer bedauerlich großen Nase auslöste.

„So, nun bist du auf dem allerneusten Stand, was alle Klatsch und Tratsch-Geschichten aus Glen und Umgebung angeht. Ich werde jetzt die Mathetests der Fünftklässler korrigieren, die hoffentlich nicht ganz so schlecht sind wie ich vermute. Du hältst bitte die Ohren steif und kümmerst dich weiterhin so vorbildlich um deine ausgeliehenen Kinderchen. Lass bald von dir hören! – Carl", beendete Carl fröhlich den Brief und Rilla legte das Papier zur Seite, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Walters Brief ließ dieses Lächeln bald ersterben. Er enthielt die üblichen Beobachtungen, von der Front und aus dem Lazarett. Wieder waren große Teile geschwärzt, aber als Rilla das Papier gegen das Licht hielt, meinte sie erkennen zu können, dass der Mangel an irgendeinem Medikament – Morphin? – den Transport der Verletzten erschwerte und dass das schlechte Wetter für viele Fälle von Ruhr sorgte. Beides war dem Zensor offenbar zu brenzlig gewesen, aber nicht so sehr wie ein Abschnitt weiter unten im Brief, den er in Gänze penibel unkenntlich gemacht hatte.

Ein Indiz, was dort gestanden haben mochte, konnte Rilla nur zum Ende des Briefes ausmachen, als Walter schrieb: „Ich bete für sie, jeden Abend. Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch einen Gott gibt oder ob er uns noch hört, an diesem gottverlassenen Ort. Aber trotzdem bete ich für all die Männer, die ich habe nach Westen ziehen sehen. Heute Nacht werde ich also auch für ihn beten, diesen armen, elenden kleinen Jungen mit seinen blauen Augen und seinem jämmerlichen Ende. Er kann kaum älter als du gewesen sein."

Rilla ließ den Brief sinken. Es waren Sätze wie diese, die ihr manchmal für einen Moment den Atem nahmen – ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Grausamkeit, die ihre Brüder und die Millionen anderen Männer jeden Tag durchleben mussten und die sie doch weder kannte noch verstehen konnte.

Manchmal mutete es beinahe ironisch an, dass ausgerechnet Walter derjenige war, der gelegentlich einen kurzen Blick auf diese Wahrheit des Krieges gewährte. Walter, der doch als einziger kein Soldat geworden war.

Denn waren Jem und Jerry im August des letzten Jahres voller Tatendrang aufgebrochen, in ihren Leutnantsuniformen und mit leuchtenden Augen in Erwartung des Abenteuers ihres Lebens, so hatte Walter sich die Entscheidung deutlich schwerer gemacht. Nicht gehen war keine Option, aber seine Natur erlaubte es ihm nicht, als Soldat in einen Krieg zu ziehen.

„Einen anderen Mann töten hieße, mich selbst zu töten", hatte er Rilla damals gesagt, im Regenbogental, kurz bevor er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, in einem seltenen Moment der Vertrautheit mit seiner naiven kleinen Schwester.

Sie hatte es damals nicht verstanden, aber die letzten anderthalb Jahre hatten sie genug gelehrt, um zumindest eines zu erkennen: Wahrscheinlich hatte Walter damals, im kriegstaumelnden August 1914, die Wahrheit besser erkannt als jeder andere sonst.

Soldat hatte er nicht werden wollen – oder können –, also hatte Walter den Offiziersposten ausgeschlagen, der aufgrund seines abgeschlossenen Universitätsstudiums sicher ebenfalls seiner gewesen wäre, und sich stattdessen als Sergeant dem Canadian Army Medical Corps angeschlossen. Er war _Orderly_, eine Art Krankenpflegehelfer, und damit ein Nichtkombattant.

Es war ein Kompromiss gewesen zwischen der Notwendigkeit, seinen Teil zu tun und dem Wissen, dass seine Seele es nicht überstehen würde, einem anderen Wesen Leid anzutun. Und so war es gekommen, dass Walter, der Blut und Schmerz und Elend aufgrund ihrer Hässlichkeit immer verabscheut hatte, sich genau diesen Dingen auswegslos verschrieben hatte, weil die Alternative für ihn zu schrecklich gewesen wäre.

„Es ist jetzt bald Nacht, Rilla-meine-Rilla, und wir gehen hinaus ins Niemandsland, um die Verletzten zu bergen. Lass uns hoffen, dass es uns gelingt, ein paar dieser armen Männer sicher hinter die Linien zu transportieren, damit dieser Krieg vielleicht heute ein paar Opfer weniger fordern kann. Mach es gut, kleine Schwester, und bis dahin, Walter", schloss der Brief und nachdem sie die letzten Zeilen gelesen hatte, blieb Rilla für einige Augenblicke reglos sitzen.

Sie musste an Walter denken in seinem Behilfslazarett und Jem im Schützengraben und Shirley im Flugzeug über der Front und daran, dass es jederzeit auch einen von ihnen treffen konnte. Ein verletzter Mann im Niemandsland, der dort lag, vielleicht Stunden, bis er nach dem Einbruch der Nacht geholt und gerettet wurde. Oder eben auch nicht.

Es hatte schon die ersten Toten gegeben unter den Jungen aus Glen, allerdings niemanden, den Rilla besser kannte. Trotzdem hatte es die Möglichkeit etwas näher an sie heran gerückt – die Möglichkeit, dass vielleicht einer der drei nie wiederkehren würde.

Es machte ihr Angst.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „My Selene" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	8. The letter never written

**The letter never written**

Der Rest des Dezembers verging so wie man es vielleicht von einem Dezember erwarten konnte, in einem Jahr, in dem die große Maschine des Krieges in Europa ungebremst weiterrollte.

Die Zeitungen waren, wie üblich in den letzten bald anderthalb Jahren, voll mit Schlagzeilen zum Krieg. Douglas Haig ersetzte Sir John French als Oberbefehlshaber der britischen Streitkräfte. An der Ostfront gewannen deutsche Truppen gegen die russischen Einheiten langsam an Boden. Im Westen wurden starke Artillerie- und Gasangriffe gemeldet, ohne nennenswerte Erfolge auf einer der beiden Seiten. Im Süden scheiterte ein Entlastungsangriff der alliierten Truppen auf der Mazedonischen Halbinsel auf ganzer Linie und die Alliierten begannen damit, Soldaten aus Gallipolli abzuziehen. An der politischen Front entließ der griechische König seine Regierung, was das Land in zwei Hälften zu spalten drohte, und ein alliiertes Kriegskonzil tagte in Frankreich. Außerdem heiratete der US-amerikanische Präsident eine Mrs. Norman Galt, vormalige Ms. Edith White Bolling, für beide Beteiligten die zweite Ehe.

Am 11. Dezember explodierte bei Le Havre eine belgische Pulverfabrik. 110 Menschen kamen zu Tode und über 1000 weitere wurden verletzt.

Ebenfalls am 11. Dezember erhielt Rilla ein Telegramm.

Es war vormittags, kurz nach elf, und sie stand gerade in der Küche und rührte einen Kuchen für Rachels bevorstehenden Geburtstag zusammen als es an der Türe schellte. Sie legte also den tropfenden Kochlöffel im Spülbecken ab, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze sauber und versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass Annie, die sich seit etwa zwanzig Minuten damit amüsierte, mit einem Löffel auf dem Tisch zu trommeln, sicher in ihrem Hochstuhl saß.

Dann ging sie zur Türe, öffnete diese mit einem höflichen Lächeln und brauchte nur zwei Sekunden, um das pickelige, uniformierte Wesen als Telegrammjungen erkennen zu können.

Ihr Herz setzte aus.

„Telegramm für Sie, Miss", verkündete der Jüngling, „aus England!"

Rillas Herz begann wieder zu schlagen.

Wenn nämlich einem ihrer Brüder etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte man ihre Eltern informiert und dann hätte ihr Vater ihr telegraphiert – aber aus Glen, nicht aus England, das war der entscheidende Punkt.

Ein Telegramm aus England konnte ihr also nicht wehtun.

Langsam atmete sie aus.

Der Telegrammjunge stand geduldig wartend vor ihr. Wahrscheinlich war er es gewohnt, dass heutzutage in den meisten Haushalten die Ankündigung eines Telegramms zu schreckgeweiteten Augen und stummer Erstarrung führte. Ein Telegramm war dieser Tage selten etwas Gutes.

„Für wen?", erkundigte Rilla sich, als sie sich wieder weitgehend unter Kontrolle wähnte.

Der Junge – er mochte nur wenig älter sein als sie – warf einen Blick auf das Papier in seiner Hand. „Eine… Marilla Blythe?", las er dann ab. Fragend warf er ihr einen Blick zu.

Rilla nickte. „Das bin ich", erwiderte sie und streckte eine Hand nach dem Telegramm aus.

Dass sie es eigentlich nicht mehr war, fiel ihr gar nicht auf.

„Keine schlechten Neuigkeiten, hoffe ich", bemerkte der Telegrammjunge und nahm scheinbar unbewusst seine Kappe ab, um sie zwischen den Händen zu drehen. Es war natürlich unprofessionell von ihm, so etwas zu sagen, schließlich hatte er lediglich das Telegramm auszuliefern und dann schnellstmöglich zurückzufahren. Aber irgendetwas in diesem blassen, ernsten Gesicht hinderte ihn daran, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen.

Kurz sah Rilla ihn überrascht an.

Schlechte Neuigkeiten? Nein, schlecht wäre ein Telegramm aus Glen gewesen. Und selbst die offiziellen Mitteilungen, von denen ihr Vater hoffentlich nie eine erhalten würde, wurden in Ottawa abgesendet. Ein Telegramm aus England dagegen beinhaltete für sie keinen Schrecken.

Entsprechend schüttelte sie den Kopf und antwortete gelassen: „Nein, ich denke nicht. Es wird wohl von meinem Ehemann sein."

_Was_ sie dazu brachte, dies zu sagen, würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende nicht erklären können. Vielleicht war es, weil sie dieses Geheimnis seit nunmehr bald zwei Wochen mit sich herumtrug und es sie zu erdrücken drohte. Vielleicht es ein Versuch, die Geschehnisse irgendwie realer zu machen, indem sie es wenigstens einmal laut aussprach. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass der Junge sie unter seinem Mitgefühl mit ein bisschen zu viel Wohlwollen betrachtete.

Was es war, sie sprach es aus, probierte den Klang der Worte auf der Zunge aus und für einen ganz kurzen, irrationalen Moment, dachte sie bei sich, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen könnte.

Dann registrierte sie den Gedanken und schalt sich für ihre eigene Dummheit.

Der Telegrammjunge, der die leichte Röte sah, die auf ihren Wangen aufstieg, und das kurze Aufblitzen in den Augen, stellte fest, dass es wirklich ein Jammer war, aber wahrscheinlich absehbar. Die hübschen Mädchen waren in der Regel immer zuerst vergeben.

„Dann ist ja alles gut. Einen schönen Tag noch, Ma'am", verabschiedete er sich also, weil hier alles gesagt war. Dann setzte er sich seine Kappe auf, tippte sich kurz grüßend an die Schläfe und ging pfeifend zurück zu seinem Fahrrad.

Rilla für ihren Teil bemerkte wohl, dass er, der sie eben doch noch ‚Miss' genannt hatte, ihr jetzt die Anrede der verheirateten Frau zukommen ließ. Es mutete ihr ein wenig komisch an, dass der erste Mensch, der sie so nennen sollte, ein pickeliger namenlos Angestellter der Great North Western Telegraph Company of Canada war. Aber es war wohl irrelevant.

Sie sah dem Jungen hinterher, der in seiner zu großen Uniformjacke und den Hochwasserhosen auf seinem Rad die Straße entlang radelte. Und wie sie im Türrahmen stand und ihn um die nächste Straßenecke biegen sah, begriff sie mit einem Mal, wie dumm sie gewesen war.

Es hatte ein Geheimnis bleiben sollen! Und sie dumme Gans hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als es dem nächstbesten Fremden auf die Nase zu binden! War einer spontanen Laune gefolgt und hatte es einfach so ausgeplaudert, völlig ohne Grund und völlig ohne jede Not.

Rilla stöhnte leise.

Sicher, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr Geheimnis ausgerechnet durch diesen fremden Jungen jemals an eine Person gelangen sollte, die ihr wichtig war, war äußerst gering. Immerhin kannte sie nicht mal seinen Namen – wenn auch zugegeben er ihren. Trotzdem, sie musste wirklich lernen, ihre Zunge besser zu hüten, sonst würde ihr Geheimnis längste Zeit ein Geheimnis gewesen sein.

Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch verärgert über ihre eigene Leichtsinnigkeit, trat Rilla zurück ins Haus. Und erst jetzt, die Türe fest hinter sich geschlossen und die Unberechenbarkeit der Welt ausgesperrt, erlaubte sie sich, das Telegramm näher anzuschauen.

Es war tatsächlich von Ken – und es war denkbar kurz.

_England erreicht. Wohlauf. Bald mehr. – 2nd Lt. K. Ford._

Ein paar Worte nur und trotzdem spürte Rilla, wie eine Anspannung sie verließ, von der sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, das sie ihr in den vergangenen zehn Tagen wie eine Last auf den Schultern gelegen hatte. Denn natürlich wusste sie, dass jeden Tag deutsche U-Boote im Atlantik kreuzten und Jagd auf die alliierten Truppentransporte machten. Denn wer konnte schon den Schrecken des Lusitania-Untergangs vergessen? Und erst im August war ein britisches Truppenschiff von einem U-Boot versenkt worden und hatte beinahe eintausend Männer mit sich in die Tiefe gerissen.

Sie hatte sich nicht erlaubt, sich offen um ihn zu sorgen, aber jetzt, wo sie seine Worte las, erkannte Rilla, dass sie tatsächlich Angst um Ken gehabt hatte.

Dass sie jetzt so etwas wie Erleichterung verspürte, weil er den Weg über den Atlantik sicher überstanden hatte, war natürlich dumm, so viel war ihr selbst klar. Denn wohin hatte dieses Schiff ihn denn gebracht, außer an den wohl gefährlichsten Ort dieser Welt? Sein Leben war an Land nicht sicherer als es auf hoher See gewesen war – und würde nicht mehr sicher sein, solange dieser Krieg anhielt.

Rilla sah wieder hinunter auf das Telegramm in ihrer Hand – und plötzlich wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass _wenn_ ihm etwas zustoßen würde, _sie_ das Telegramm aus Ottawa zu fürchten hatte. Nachrichten über ihre Brüder gingen an ihre Eltern und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie Informationen über Ken wahrscheinlich nur auf Umwegen erhalten würde – von Leslie Ford an ihre Mutter und von da, vielleicht, irgendwann, nebenbei erwähnt, an sie selbst.

Aber das stimmt ja nicht. Ehefrau übertrumpfte Eltern, nicht wahr?

Was hatte er gesagt? „_Die Armee weiß auch Bescheid, im Fall des Falls solltest du also keine Schwierigkeiten haben_." Der Fall des Falls – wahrscheinlich sein Tod oder doch zumindest Verwundung, Gefangennahme oder etwas ähnlich schreckliches, das die Armee für wichtig genug befand, den Angehörigen mitzuteilen. Und wenn man dort nun Bescheid wusste über diese Ehe, dann würde man nicht mehr den Eltern das Telegramm schicken, sondern der Ehefrau. Also ihr.

_Wir bedauern, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass…_

Ein kalter Schauern lief ihr über den Rücken.

Rasch faltete Rilla das Papier zusammen und schob es in die Tasche ihrer Schürze. Es war kein Gedanke, mit dem sie sich längere Zeit beschäftigen wollte.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um ihn wieder freizukriegen von diesen ganzen schrecklichen Überlegungen, und ging dann zielstrebig zurück in die Küche, zu Annie, zum Kuchenteig, zu ihren ganzen alltäglichen Aufgaben, die so langweilig waren und doch so _sicher_.

Und doch ließ dieser eine Gedanke sie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr los.

Natürlich war da der nicht zu erfassende Schrecken, die Angst vor der Nachricht, dass Ken etwas geschehen war – eine Angst, nicht so groß wie die, die sie für ihre Brüder empfand, aber doch substantiell genug, um sie in ungewisser Erwartung derselben unruhig werden zu lassen. Aber da waren auch ganz praktische Überlegungen, die vielleicht nicht sehr heroisch waren von ihr, weil kleinlich und feige, aber mit denen zu beschäftigen ihr leichter fiel, weil sie greifbar waren und weniger endgültig.

_Wenn_ ihm etwas passierte und _wenn_ man ihr ein Telegramm schrieb und _wenn_ man seine Eltern nicht informierte – nun, was dann?

Owen und Leslie Ford mussten wissen, was mit ihrem Sohn war. Und Persis mit ihrem Bruder. Sie hatten ein Recht darauf, viel mehr als Rilla es hatte, denn was hatte sie schon, außer der bruchstückhaften Erinnerung an eine gemeinsame Nacht und einem offiziell aussehenden Blatt Papier?

Sie würde es ihnen sagen müssen. Alles.

Es war keine sehr willkommene Erkenntnis.

Irgendwann im Abend ihrer _Hochzeit_, als sie auf dem Bett gelegen und verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Geschehnisse der vorherigen Stunden zu verstehen, ihnen einen Sinn zu geben, war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das hier ein Geheimnis bleiben musste. Sie hatte sich nicht bewusst so entschieden, es war ihr mehr eine als völlig natürliche, völlig logische, völlig alternativlose Konsequenz der Ereignisse erschienen.

Der Gedanke, es jemandem zu erzählen, war geradezu lächerlich gewesen. Also war es naheliegend gewesen, es einfach niemandem zu sagen. Die Frage, die sie sich jetzt, mit fast zwei Wochen Abstand, jedoch stellen musste, war, wie sinnhaft das eigentlich war. _Konnte_ sie so ein Geheimnis eigentlich für sich behalten? Den moralischen Aspekt mal völlig außer Acht gelassen – ging das überhaupt? Rein praktisch betrachtet?

Sie hätte gerne ja gesagt. Bis vor einer Stunde hätte sie das wohl auch getan. Aber so langsam kamen ihr Zweifel. Immerhin hatte sie es gerade schon einmal ausgeplaudert! Gut, es war nur ein unbedeutender, unbekannter Telegrammjunge gewesen, aber was sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal verplapperte, dieses Mal bei jemandem, den das vielleicht ein wenig mehr interessieren würde? Und das berücksichtigte nicht mal die Situationen, in denen sie gezwungen sein würde, alles zu erzählen.

Es schien ihr mit einem Mal deutlich weniger möglich. Um nicht zu sagen – beinahe unmöglich.

Was also tun?

Sie konnte selbstverständlich das Versteckspiel weitertreiben. Solange sie in Quebec war, würde es wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schwer fallen. Es gab hier niemanden, dem sie nahe genug stand für wichtige Gespräche oder der sie gut genug kannte, um sie zu durchschauen. In den Briefen an ihre Eltern konnte sie weiterhin so tun, als sei alles völlig in Ordnung, immerhin tat sie das seit August.

Hinzu kam, dass Ken momentan noch in England war, also nicht in akuter Gefahr. Ihre Brüder hatten je mehrere Monate in England verbracht, bevor sie nach Frankreich ausgeschifft wurden. Sie rechnete also nicht damit, dass Ken vor Frühjahr an der Front sein würde. Und bevor er nicht an der Front war, konnte ihm nicht zustoßen. Bevor ihm nichts zustieß, würde man ihr kein Telegramm schicken, das sie zum Handeln zwingen konnte.

Sollte er dann im Frühjahr an die Front verlegt werden, würde sie hoffentlich längst wieder nach Glen zurückgekehrt sein. Onkel Davy hatte nach seinem letzten Besuch im Sanatorium erzählt, dass Millie besser aussah und dass auch die Ärzte sich vorsichtig positiv geäußert hätten. Es hatte in Rilla die zaghafte Erwartung geweckt, dass ein Ende ihres Aufenthalts in Quebec sich langsam abzeichnete.

Ja, beschied sie also, es schien möglich, erst einmal nichts zu sagen.

Andererseits, wenn sie sich entschied, jetzt nichts zu sagen, würde sie es später tun müssen. Würde ihre Eltern zu einem Gespräch bitten müssen, würde ihnen in die Augen sehen und ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen müssen – wie sehr sie gefallen war. Der Gedanke hatte nichts von seiner Unerträglichkeit verloren.

Die oberflächlichen Konsequenzen waren nicht mehr so schlimm, wie sie sich sie in der ersten schrecklichen Stunde nach dem Aufwachen an _jenem_ Tag ausgemalt hatte. Dafür hatte Ken immerhin gesorgt. Sie erkannte das jetzt – er hatte nicht viel tun können, aber was in seiner Macht lag, hatte er getan, um ihren Fall zumindest abzufedern, wenn nicht zu verhindern. Aber nur, weil sie zumindest offiziell als _ehrbar_ galt, hieß das nicht, dass ihre Eltern nicht zu recht maßlos enttäuscht von ihr sein würden.

Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es ertragen konnte, diese Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern ablesen zu müssen.

Also – der feige Weg? Ein Brief, jetzt abgeschickt, damit er Wochen oder Monate vor ihr ankam und sie die Eltern zumindest an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnten, bevor sie ihnen wieder unter die Augen treten musste? Sicher, auch sie konnten ihr schreiben, konnten ihre ganze Missbilligung zu Papier bringen, aber papierene Worte hatten nicht die Grausamkeit von gesprochenen und Zeit und Entfernung milderten die Härte.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht besonders mutig von ihr. Aber, ganz nüchtern betrachtet, war Mut auch nie eine ihrer besonderen Tugenden gewesen.

Also schob sie den Kuchen in den Ofen, den sie mittlerweile fertig zusammengerührt hatte, hob eine zwischenzeitlich ins Reich der Träume entschlummerte Annie aus ihrem Hochstuhl, um sie oben hinzulegen, und ging schließlich in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke setzte.

Es war eigentlich Louis' Schreibtisch, so wie das ganze Zimmer eigentlich Louis gehörte, aber den hatte man vor ihrer Ankunft in eine kleine Kammer unter dem Dach verbannt, in der früher wohl mal eine Dienstmagd oder dergleichen gelebt hatte. Nicht, dass Onkel Davy, passionierter Gewerkschafter der er war, jemals auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen wäre, eine Dienstmagd einzustellen. Seine Prinzipien hätten das nicht zugelassen. Arme kleine Nichten vom anderen Ende des Landes zu holen und unbezahlt arbeiten zu lassen, weil Familien sich nun einmal unterstützten – nun, damit schienen seine Prinzipien kein Problem zu haben!

Rilla seufzte, rief sich aber rasch wieder zur Ordnung. Sie war ungerecht, das wusste sie. Onkel Davy konnte nichts dafür, in was für einer Situation sie sich befand. Das hatte sie sich ganz allein selbst zu verdanken. Und es würde auch nicht besser werden, wenn sie ihm für etwas grollte, das er nicht zu verantworten hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf ihrem Stuhl gerader zurecht.

Also. Ihre Eltern.

Sie zog einen neuen Bogen Briefpapier aus einer Schublade, legte es ordentlich zurecht, schraubte den Füllfederhalter auf, prüfte den Tintenstand und….

Und nichts.

_Wie_ überbrachte man den eigenen Eltern eine solche Neuigkeit?

Sicher, sie könnte lügen. Könnte sagen, sie habe Ken getroffen und sie hätten sozusagen ganz plötzlich eine unsterbliche Liebe zueinander entdeckt und es nicht ertragen, dass er ging, ohne sich vorher ein Versprechen fürs Leben gegeben zu haben. Alles habe so schnell passieren müssen, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt habe, sie um Erlaubnis zu fragen, aber sie verständen doch bestimmt und würden ihrer Liebe sicher nicht im Weg stehen?

Sie könnte das tun. Nur, sie würden es ihr nicht glauben. Nicht mal ihre romantisch veranlagte Mutter würde ihr ein solches Märchen abnehmen. Dazu kannten beide Eltern sie zu gut – und vor allem kannten sie auch Ken und wussten, dass er und Rilla in ihrem Leben kein Dutzend längere Gespräche geführt hatten und keines davon in irgendeiner Weise auf unsterbliche Liebe hingedeutet hatte.

Vielleicht wären sie höflich genug, die Geschichte zu schlucken und das ganze stillschweigend auf sich beruhen zu lassen, weil auch sie kein Interesse an dem ansonsten unweigerlich folgenden Skandal haben könnten. Aber sie würden es _wissen_ und Rilla würde wissen, dass sie es wussten und das würde die Sache nicht weniger schlimm machen als die Wahrheit. Irgendwie sogar schlimmer, denn immerhin hatte sie schon genug Regeln gebrochen, ohne sich auch noch über das neunte Gebot hinwegzusetzen. _Du sollst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden_.

Also die Wahrheit. Nur – wie schrieb man eine solche Wahrheit? Gab es Worte dafür?

_Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater,  
ich schreibe euch, weil ich euch etwas mitzuteilen habe. Ich weiß, dass ihr sehr enttäuscht von mir sein werdet. Ich selbst war entsetzt von meinen Taten. Ich wünschte auch, ich könnte es euch erklären, aber leider habe ich nicht mal eine Erklärung für mich selbst gefunden. Es ist nicht zu erklären, wahrscheinlich nicht mal zu verzeihen.  
Um es kurz zu machen: Ich bin verheiratet. Und die Wahrheit ist, dass ich heiraten musste. Ihr werdet wohl wissen, was das heißt.  
Es ist Ken Ford, wenn ihr euch das fragen solltet. Aber ihr dürft ihm bitte nicht böse sein. Er konnte nichts dafür und er war immerhin so gut zu mir, mich direkt am nächsten Tag zu heiraten, bevor er gehen musste. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.  
So, jetzt wisst ihr es. Es ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, denn mehr gibt es nicht. Ich kann nur noch hoffen, dass –_

Ja, was?

Dass sie ihr verzeihen würden? Dass sie darüber hinwegsehen und sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würden? Dass alles wieder _gut_ werden würde?

Wie naiv.

Für einen Moment sah Rilla einfach hinab, auf das Papier, auf die trocknende Tinte, auf ihre Worte, die so unzureichend waren und doch so endgültig.

Dann hob sie es hoch und begann es zu zerreißen. Langsam, methodisch, in klitzekleine Fetzen, bis kein erkennbares Wort mehr übrig war.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „The misery" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


	9. Held a torch for you

**Held a torch for you (when lightning struck me)**

Weihnachten kam – und Weihnachten ging.

Rilla hatte bereits zwei Wochen vorher Pakete zusammengestellt und an die Jungen an der Front geschickt. Mit _fruit cake_, einem haltbaren englischen Teekuchen, und _shortbread_, Keksen aus Mürbeteig, und _digestive buiscuits_, leicht gesüßtem Weizengebäck, und _bon-bons_, Süßigkeiten in Schokoladenumhüllung, und _taffy_, weichem Karamellkonfekt. Außerdem je zwei Paar dicken Wollsocken.

Sie hatte fünf Pakete gepackt, davon je eins für ihre Brüder und für Jerry Meredith, mit dem sie aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte, aber den auszuschließen ihr auch nicht gerecht vorkam. Das letzte Paket war für Ken beabsichtigt gewesen, aber nach seinem Telegramm hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört und wusste somit nicht, wohin sie es hätte schicken sollen. So kam es, dass vier Pakete nach Europa losgeschickt wurden und dort enthusiastische Reaktionen hervorriefen, das letzte aber weiterhin sein Dasein auf Rillas Fensterbank fristete.

Das Weihnachtsfest selbst war es höchstens Wert, vergessen zu werden, fand Rilla.

Am Abend vorher, am _heiligen Abend_, hatten die Deutschen das französische Passagierschiff _Ville de la Ciotat_ im Mittelmeer torpediert und versenkt. 80 Zivilisten kamen ums Leben, darunter Frauen und Kinder. Vielleicht war es also nur normal, dass ein Weihnachtsfest unter so einem Stern kein gutes werden konnte.

Die Stimmung war die ganzen Feiertage über gedrückt. Das Schicksal der _Ville de la Ciotat_ und ihrer Passagiere hatte damit nur wenig zu tun, auch wenn das wohl der patriotische Grund gewesen wäre, aber wem die _Lusitania_ noch im Gedächtnis war, dem rangen 80 Tote wohl nur ein Schulterzucken ab. Nur eine weitere Grausamkeit des Krieges.

Der eigentliche Grund war wohl das Vermissen.

Onkel Davy vermisste seine Frau und die Kinder ihre Mutter, ohne die sie noch nie ein Weihnachtsfest hatte feiern müssen. Rilla vermisste ihre Familie, die Brüder in Europa, Ingleside und selbst Glen St. Mary mit seinen alten Klatschweibern. Irgendwie war Weihnachten ohne sie auch nicht das gleiche.

Weihnachten wurde also hinter sich gebracht und abgehakt. Manchmal war es das Beste, was man tun konnte. Dann machten sie alle einfach weiter, weil auch das das Beste war, was ihnen einfiel.

Und so endete schließlich das Jahr 1915, das erste vollständige Kriegsjahr, das den Sieg doch kein Stück näher gebracht hatte – vom Frieden gar nicht zu reden.

1916 begann grau.

Die Zeitungen vermeldeten, dass an der Westfront „die normalen Aktivitäten weitergingen", was immer das hieß. Kanada hatte seine Überseetruppen auf eine halbe Millionen aufgestockt. Die Russen begannen eine Offensive in Galizien und die Österreicher in Montenegro. Und die Alliierten zogen nach monatelangen, blutigen, aber am Ende erfolglosen Kämpfen ihre letzten Truppen endgültig aus Gallipoli ab.

Gallipoli. Eine halbe Millionen Verluste auf beiden Seiten, wie man später wissen würde, davon 100.000 Gefallene. Damit galt jeder zweite der dort kämpfenden Soldaten entweder als getötet, versehrt, verwundet, gefangen oder vermisst.

Gallipoli. Ein Name, der notorisch werden sollte für seine Blutigkeit und seine Sinnlosigkeit. Denn im Januar 1916, fast elf Monate nach dem Beginn der Schlacht und 100.000 Tote später, war nichts erreicht worden. Eine alliierte Niederlage, aber der Frontverlauf im Grunde unverändert. 100.000 Menschenleben – für Nichts.

Gallipoli. Vielleicht ein Omen für das, was 1916 bringen würde.

Und doch, der Anfang dieses dritten Kriegsjahres war verhältnismäßig ereignislos. Zwar hatten die Zeitungen immer etwas zu berichten, waren voll mit neusten Kriegsmeldungen, aber als der Januar in den Februar überging, schien es so, als hätten die beiden Seiten sich arrangiert, eine Pattsituation, außer den obligatorischen Scharmützeln, zumindest für den Moment.

So war es auch an diesem frühen Samstag im Februar, ein kalter und nebliger Tag, als die Zeitung von russischen Attacken in der Bukowina und deutschem Artilleriebeschuss auf die französische Stadt Loos zu berichten wussten, was schlimm war, aber auf eine schreckliche Weise alltäglich.

Rilla verbrachte den Vormittag in ihrer Kammer. Mary und Rachel hatten ihr für einige Stunden die beiden Kleinen abgenommen, Onkel Davy war zu Tante Millie ins Sanatorium gefahren und Louis nach dem Frühstück still und leise nach oben entschwunden. So hatte sie das erste Mal seit einigen Tagen genug Zeit für ihre Briefe.

„Dein Weihnachtspaket war übrigens einsame Spitze", schrieb Jem mit üblichem Enthusiasmus, „von Mutter und Susan gab es selbstverständlich auch eins, das war voll mit geräuchertem Speck und Würsten und Pökelfleisch. War auch nicht zu verachten, aber an Weihnachten geht doch nichts über das ganze süße Zeug. Die Jungs hier waren übrigens alle ziemlich begeistert. Ich soll dir mindestens vier Heiratsanträge zu überbringen, falls du Interesse haben solltest. Andernfalls könnte ich auch den kommerziellen Vertrieb deiner Wollsocken aufziehen, da finden wir unter Garantie massig Abnehmer!"

Rilla senkte lächelnd den Brief. Typisch Jem!

Bevor sie weiterlesen konnte, hörte die ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Türe.

„Herein?", rief sie und drehte sich um.

Im Türrahmen stand Louis.

Für einige Augenblicke sah Rilla ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber das Klopfen schien seinen Mut für den Augenblick aufgebraucht zu haben, denn er blieb stumm, trat lediglich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ist etwas passiert? Kann ich dir helfen?", erkundigte Rilla sich, bedacht darauf, möglichst freundlich zu sprechen. Louis war leicht zu verschrecken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann, nach kurzem Zögern, nickte er langsam. „Dad hat angerufen", brachte er heraus, womit sich sein Rededrang aber auch schon wieder erschöpft zu haben schien.

„Und er hat gesagt, dass…?", soufflierte Rilla. Sie hatte längst gelernt, dass ein Gespräch mit Louis in der Regel einseitig war und man ihm so ziemlich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen musste.

Für einige Sekunden schwieg er, erwiderte dann aber schließlich: „Mum ist entlassen. Sie – sie kommt nach Hause. Heute."

„Wirklich? Das ist toll!", Rilla lächelte ihn an, „du musst dich bestimmt wahnsinnig freuen!"

Louis wurde rot. „Äh, ja. Natürlich", er nickte schnell. Dann verfiel er wieder in Schweigen.

Rilla unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Soll ich vielleicht ihre Ankunft vorbereiten?", erkundigte sie sich dann mit aller Geduld, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Wieder nickte Louis. „Ja, das hat Dad gesagt", bestätigte er.

„In Ordnung. Ich lese noch diesen Brief hier zu Ende und kümmere mich dann darum", erklärte Rilla und hob kurz Jems Brief hoch, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

Sie wollte sich wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch umdrehen, sah jedoch, dass Louis keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren. Stattdessen stand er weiterhin wie versteinert im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen den Fuchs.

„Ist noch etwas?", fragte Rilla und konnte es dieses Mal nicht ganz vermeiden, dass ihr Tonfall ein wenig ungeduldig geriet.

Erneut trat Louis von einem Bein auf das andere. Sein Gesicht lief noch etwas röter an.

Er schluckte. Dann, nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, fasste er sich ein Herz. „Wenn – wenn Mum wiederkommt, heißt das dann… also, dass du wieder gehst?", wollte er wissen.

Rilla nickte langsam. „Ja, schon. Wahrscheinlich nicht sofort, aber wohl innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen. Tante Millie wird ein bisschen brauchen, bis sie wieder ganz angekommen ist und sich hier um alles alleine kümmern kann. Aber ich denke doch, dass ich nicht mehr lange hier sein werde", antwortete sie.

Louis nickte. Und schwieg.

Rilla beobachtete ihn abwartend. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne noch Jems Brief beendet, bevor sie sich daran machen musste, dass Haus auf Millies Ankunft vorzubereiten, aber was immer es war, irgendetwas schien Louis immer noch auf der Seele zu lasten.

„Wenn du gehst…", begann er nach einer Weile, brach dann jedoch ab, die Augen hilflos im Raum umher wandernd. Alles ansehen, nur nicht sie.

Für einige Sekunden wartete Rilla, ob er weitersprechen würde, aber er machte keine Anstalten dazu. Stattdessen hatte er den Blick jetzt fest auf einen Riss in der Decke gerichtet.

Rilla unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen. „Was ist, wenn ich gehe?", fragte sie nach.

Ganz kurz bewegten sich Louis' Augen zu ihr hinab, bevor er wieder weg sah, offensichtlich erschrocken über sie selbst. Sein gerötetes Gesicht wurde innerhalb von Sekunden blass. Er zögerte, dann aber brachen die Worte so hektisch aus ihm heraus, dass Rilla Mühe hatte, alles zu verstehen: „Wenn-du-gehst,-darf-ich-dir-dann-schreiben?"

Ein wenig überrascht sah Rilla ihn an. „Natürlich können wir uns schreiben", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, „da musst du mich doch nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Wir sind doch immerhin Cousins."

Sie begegnete seinem Blick und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick meinte sie, einen Schatten über Louis' Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

Im nächsten Moment war er aber wieder ganz der verlegene, verschüchterte Junge und Rilla entschied, dass sie sich das eingebildet haben musste. Was sollte Louis für einen Grund haben, mit ihrer Erwiderung unzufrieden zu sein?

Aber irgendetwas war da noch, denn er blieb ein weiteres Mal in der Tür stehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war, wenn das denn möglich sein sollte, noch ein wenig verschlossener als sonst.

Rilla, die jetzt auch keine Idee mehr hatte, wie sie ihm helfen sollte, versuchte es mit einem weiteren verständnisvollen Lächeln.

Louis, dessen Gesichtsfarbe augenblicklich wieder zu dunkelrot wechselte, senkte den Blick. Er starrte seine Füße an und Rilla machte sich schon auf weiteres Schweigen gefasst, da murmelte er plötzlich, kaum verständlich: „Ich finde dich _nett_."

Und vielleicht das schlimmste an der Sache war, fand Rilla, dass sie überhaupt nicht überrascht war.

Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, Gott bewahre, _gewusst_ hatte sie es nicht. Aber geahnt irgendwie schon. Weil es nicht normal war, dass Louis nach einem halben Jahr immer noch nicht in der Lage war, mehr als drei zusammenhängende Sätze mit ihr zu sprechen. Weil sie ihn schon deutlich lebhafter erlebt hatte, wenn er sich ihrer Anwesenheit nicht bewusst gewesen war – nur um sofort rot anzulaufen und zu fliehen, sobald er sie bemerkte. Weil sie gemerkt hatte, wie er sie heimlich beobachtete, sobald sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Und weil sie diese dummen Schwärmereien selbst doch zu Genüge kannte – dass das Objekt ihrer Mädchenschwärmerei jetzt ihr rechtmäßig angetrauter Ehemann war, tat dabei wenig zur Sache.

Die Zeichen waren da gewesen und ein Teil von ihr hatte sie auch erkannt, hatte registriert, dass sich da etwas zusammenbraute, was für keinen von ihnen gut ausgehen könnte. Aber, musste sie selbstkritisch eingestehen, sie war zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst und ihrer eigenen misslichen Lage gewesen, um sich auch noch der von Louis anzunehmen. Und irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, er sei eh zu schüchtern, um es jemals auszusprechen.

Nun, darin hatte sie sich offensichtlich geirrt.

Denn ob er es lange vorbereitet und über Monate seinen Mut zusammengesammelt hatte, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, oder ob er aus dem plötzlichen Wissen um ihre Abreise plötzliche Courage geschöpft hatte, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber gesagt hatte er es jetzt. Blieb die Frage, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Sicher, sie konnte so tun, als habe sie ‚nett' im freundschaftlichen Sinne verstanden. Konnte freundlich lächeln und ihm sagen, dass er ganz sicher auch einer ihrer Lieblingscousins war und darauf vertrauen, dass er ganz sicher nicht _zweimal_ genug Mut haben würde, sein Geständnis abzulegen.

Aber obwohl es der einfache Weg war, kam es ihr mies vor. Sie wusste, was er meinte und dies jetzt zu leugnen, wäre falsch und es wäre ungerecht. Er hätte es nicht verdient, denn was war er denn gewesen, außer ehrlich? Was konnte er denn dafür, dass das hier niemals eine Chance gehabt hätte, Ken hin oder her?

Und obwohl sie es nicht wollte, ließ der Gedanke an Ken beinahe automatisch den Vergleich vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchen. Sofort verbannte sie diesen mehr als gemeinen Gedanken – es war nie ein fairer Vergleich gewesen – aber trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, Louis zu bemitleiden für seine völlige Chancenlosigkeit.

„Louis…", begann sie, nach Worten suchend. Wie sollte sie ihm nur möglichst schonend beibringen, dass er sich da völlig in etwas verrannt hatte? Und wie es ihm sagen, ohne auf Jahre hinaus sein Verhältnis zu weiblichen Wesen komplett zu zerstören?

Louis stand immer noch unbeweglich dort und warf ihr immer wieder kurze Blicke zu. Die Hoffnung darin war beinahe tragisch.

„Sieh mal", hob Rilla erneut an, „du bist sehr nett und auch wahnsinnig klug, Louis. Und es wird sicher in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mehr als ein Mädchen geben, das sich glücklich schätzen wird, wenn du sie _nett_ findest. Aber ich bin keins von diesen Mädchen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

Sie konnte beinahe beobachten, wie er ihre Worte aufnahm, verarbeitete, verstand – und der hoffnungsvolle Blick in seinen Augen erlosch.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und war schon dabei, zu fliehen, nur weg von ihr, da rief Rilla ihn zurück. _So_ konnte sie ihn immerhin nicht gehen lassen!

„Du musst verstehen, Louis, dass es nicht an dir liegt. Wirklich nicht!", erklärte sie eindringlich – was zwar keine Lüge war, aber sicher auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Er überraschte sie damit, dass er sprach. „Woran dann?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Ja, woran dann?

Es lag natürlich irgendwie auch an ihm. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an kein einziges Mal _so_ gesehen und sie wusste auch, dass das an ihm lag und an ihr und daran, dass er da einer völlig unrealistischen Hoffnung erlegen war. Er war freundlich und einfühlsam und wirklich sehr klug und obwohl er schüchtern war und beinahe linkisch, war er ein netter Junge. In vier oder fünf Jahren würde er vielleicht sogar mal eine ziemlich gute Partie abgeben. Aber trotzdem, sie konnte ihn nicht so sehen, wie er sich das wünschte.

Aber darüber hinaus bestand auch die Tatsache, dass sie _verheiratet_ war. Wahrscheinlich das einzige Argument, dass ihren Worten den Stachel des Zweifels nehmen konnte. Und doch das Argument, was sie niemals aussprechen durfte.

Und ihm zu sagen, sie liebe einen anderen – nun, das wäre möglicherweise eine Lüge und lügen wollte sie auch nicht. Weil Liebe ein großes Wort war und sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es _zu_ groß war für das, was in diesen merkwürdigen vierundzwanzig Stunden zwischen Ken und ihr passiert war.

Kurz dachte sie bei sich, dass sie in diesen Liebesdingen wirklich kein Glück zu haben schien. Sie hätte beinahe gelacht, wenn es nicht so absolut nicht zum Lachen gewesen wäre.

Tatsächlich war es sogar ziemlich verzwickt. Die Wahrheit konnte sie Louis nicht sagen. Aber irgendwie musste sie ihn dazu bringen, dass diese ganze Situation hier nicht dazu führte, ihm auf ungewisse Zeit sein Selbstvertrauen zu nehmen.

„Die Sache ist die –", für einen Moment stockte Rilla, „also, ich… ich gehöre schon zu einem anderen Mann."

Vielleicht traf es das ja ganz gut.

Louis nickte schnell, sein Gesicht immer noch düster. Er sagte nicht, trat nur rückwärts in den Flur zurück und entschwand so schnell es ihm möglich war. Dieses Mal ließ Rilla ihn gehen. Sie hatte alles für ihn getan, was sie konnte.

Und trotzdem blieb ihr Verhältnis zu ihm in der verbleibenden Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes angespannt.

Tante Millies Rückkehr am gleichen Abend wurde mit großem Hallo durch ihre Kinder begrüßt und hob die Stimmung im ganzen Haushalt beträchtlich. Louis aber blieb deutlich bedrückt und auch Rilla, die durchaus mit ihm mitfühlte, war nicht ganz so fröhlich in Anbetracht ihrer jetzt näher gerückten Abreise, wie sie wohl sonst gewesen wäre.

Es dauerte dann auch noch einige Wochen, bis sie wirklich nicht mehr gebraucht wurde im Keith'schen Haushalt. Denn Tante Millie ging es zwar wieder deutlich besser, aber sie benötigte einige Zeit, bis sie wieder in der Lage war, sich selbst um alles zu kümmern. Zu Beginn ermüdete sie schnell und ging Rilla nur stellenweise zur Hand, aber sie bemühte sich, mit jedem Tag einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen und alles in allem gelang ihr das ganz gut.

Nur manchmal beobachtete Rilla sie, wie sie mitten in der Ausführung irgendeiner Tätigkeit plötzlich abbrach und ihr Blick abwesend wurde, ein Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht. Es dauerte oft nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor sie sich sichtlich wieder zur Ordnung rief, aber trotzdem ließ es Rilla begreifen, dass sie hier eine Frau vor sich hatte, die verletzt worden war.

_Melancholie_ hatten sie es genannt. Eine Fehlgeburt – vielleicht nicht die erste? – und dann dieses ominöse Wort. Melancholie.

Traurigkeit.

Rilla hatte nie gewusst, dass traurig sein eine Krankheit sein konnte. Aber irgendetwas in ihr erkannte, dass sie es auch nie herausfinden wollte. Es hatte etwas Bedrohliches.

Auch sonst war sie bedacht darauf, ihre Gedanken nie zu lange auf Tante Millies Schicksal verweilen zu lassen. Die Melancholie, das war ein dunkler, fremder, irgendwie gefährlicher Schatten, aber letztendlich nichts, was sie direkt betraf. Das _andere_, das war dafür umso greifbarer. Näher. Bei _diesem_ Gedanken verknotete sich irgendetwas tief in ihr drin – eine merkwürdige Furcht – und sie dachte ihn in der Regel nicht zu Ende.

Denn wusste sie denn…?

Aber nein. Natürlich nicht.

Dumm von ihr.

Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall nicht gut an, daran zu denken, und so bemühte sich Rilla in ihren letzten Wochen in Quebec City, freundlich und hilfsbereit zu Tante Millie zu sein, ohne dabei aber deren Schicksal zu nah an sich heran kommen zu lassen.

Zu Louis dagegen suchte sie noch mehrfach das Gespräch, aber er drehte sich jedes Mal wortlos um, wenn er sie sah und irgendwann musste Rilla sich eingestehen, dass sie nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Sollte die Zeit hier ihre heilende Wirkung entfalten. Vielleicht war das manchmal die beste Lösung.

Nur noch einmal fand sie sich alleine mit Louis. An ihrem letzten Tag, als alle schon im Wohnzimmer warteten, um sie zum Zug zu bringen und sie ein letztes Mal nach oben ging, um ihren Koffer zu holen, da sah sie ihn aus ihrem Zimmer, das ja jetzt wieder _sein_ Zimmer war, kommen.

Für einige Augenblicke standen sie einander im Flur gegenüber. Louis wirkte erschreckt und etwas ertappt, aber er bot auch keine Erklärung für sein Tun an. So war es schließlich Rilla, die als erste sprach.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe es gut geputzt und es ist genau so, wie du es im Sommer hinterlassen hast", erklärte sie ruhig. Es fiel ihr kein anderer Grund ein, warum er in dem Zimmer gewesen sein sollte.

Louis dagegen blinzelte überrascht. „Ich – ich weiß. Ich meine nicht… Ich wollte nicht – also, ich…", stotterte er. Sein Gesicht war hochrot, die Augen huschten umher. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, schob er sich plötzlich an ihr vorbei und hastete die Treppe hinunter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

Rilla blickte ihm verwundert nach. Schließlich zuckte sie aber nur die Schultern. Manchmal war Louis eben einfach komisch. Also drehte sie sich nur um und betrat den Raum, um ihren Koffer zu holen – inklusive all der Geheimnisse, die er barg und die sie mit sich nach Hause tragen würde.

So endete Rillas Aufenthalt in Quebec City.

Es war keine schlechte Zeit gewesen, reflektierte sie, als sie sich winkend von den Keiths verabschiedet hatte und sich schließlich in ihren Sitz sinken ließ, als der Zug aus dem Bahnhof ausgefahren war und sie endgültig niemanden mehr sehen konnte.

Eine merkwürdige Zeit vielleicht, aber keine schlechte Zeit. Und, mit allem, was passiert war, konnte sie zumindest eins sagen: ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, es war eine Zeit gewesen, die sie von Grund auf verändert hatte.

Trotzdem war sie froh, endlich ihr geliebtes Ingleside wieder sehen zu dürfen.

Und während der Zug langsam Fahrt aufnahm und Rilla sich Stück für Stück ihrem Zuhause näherte, begann tausende Kilometer im Osten die deutsche Fünfte Armee einen Angriff auf eine französische Festungsanlage an der Maas. Ein Angriff, der sich zu einer Schlacht auswachsen sollte, die das Jahr 1916 bestimmen würde und auf Jahrzehnte hinaus ein Synonym werden sollte für den Unsinn und die Grausamkeit dieses Krieges. Eine Schlacht, die schließlich über 300.000 Leben fordern würde.

Die Knochenmühle. Die Blutpumpe. Die Hölle.

Die Schlacht von Verdun.

* * *

_Der Titel ist dem Lied „Broken" der Band Sonata Arctica entnommen._


End file.
